


Behind the Closet

by Roma_Lyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roma_Lyd/pseuds/Roma_Lyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson es un afamado futbolista con una carrera en ascenso. A sus veinticuatro años se considera prácticamente un ser humano feliz. Tiene estabilidad económica, grandes amigos y una familia que lo adora. Una pareja devota que no duda un instante en lanzarse al suelo solo por verlo feliz. ¿El problema? Louis es homosexual y se encuentra encerrado y encadenado en el closet. </p><p>  De no ser por eso, todo sería perfecto... No, esperen no lo sería. No podría ser perfecto cuando su ex novio siempre se las arregla para volver a su vida y derrumbar todas sus murallas. Cuando cada vez que logra olvidar esos rizos y esos ojos verdes, el chico vuelve solo para gravarse con más fuerza en su piel, como un tatuaje hecho con hierro caliente.</p><p>  Su ex novio Harry Styles. Un bohemio fotógrafo, un hermoso chico con la sonrisa más perfecta que pudiera existir y con el cual vivió cinco años de noviazgo oculto y dos de reencuentros escandalosos y febriles.</p><p> Ahora que Louis siente  como finalmente ha vuelto a encontrar el amor en su nuevo novio,<br/>¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Harry decida volver una vez más y le diga que aún lo ama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Uno

El estruendoso sonido de fondo llamado música llegaba a sus oídos cual golpes de tambores, alterando el flujo sanguíneo de su cuerpo y provocándole un aumento cardiaco que en cualquier momento le provocaría un infarto.

No debería haber ido a esa fiesta, no debería haber cedido a las súplicas de su rubio amigo ni a los pucheros y ojos de cachorro de su novio. Pero finalmente, ahí estaba. Con un elegante y tosco vaso, bebiendo un muy bien elaborado "old fashion."

Su elegante reloj de muñeca marcaba las dos de la madrugada y aun cuando se las había ingeniado para pasar medianamente desapercibido y no tener que llevar sus perezosos pies hasta la pista de baile, sabía que no podía seguir tentando su suerte.

Busco con la mirada a su guapo y estilizado novio, el cual se encontraba en la barra rodeado por un pequeño grupo de personas. Sus labios se curvaron al verlo soltar estruendosas carcajadas y secar restos de lágrimas de sus ojos. Caminó hasta él, evadiendo a los ebrios de siempre y a las chicas que coqueteaban con él disimuladamente.

Al llegar a su destino, toda la atención de los presentes se colocó en él y dios, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Llevó la pequeña pajilla hasta sus labios y le dio un sorbo a su trago antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y hablar.

"Ya es tarde y mañana tengo cita con el kinesiólogo así que me voy." Miró a su novio el cual simplemente asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios "¿Quieres que te lleve? No quiero verte como portada de las noticias mañana... Chico es encontrado ahogado en su propio vómito, producto de una borrachera descontrolada."

Todos soltaron una estruendosa carcajada y un chico que se encontraba ahí, bastante llamativo para su gusto en particular, posó una mano sobre su hombro. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, cosa que no era así.

"Jesús, Quien diría que Louis Tomlinson el siempre serio, jugador estrella, tenía tan buen humor."

Louis estiró su rostro en una mueca, intentando formular una sonrisa y al notar la expresión divertida del chico, pensó que lo había conseguido. Apretó un poco más su trago y le dio un último sorbo, dejando que todo el líquido pasara por su garganta quemándolo.

"Para que veas, no debemos juzgar un libro por su portada." Dijo su novio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que contagió a Louis.

"Mierda Nico, hablas de él como si ocultara muchas cosas... ¿Hay algo que sepas de tu mejor amigo que nosotros no?

"Solo algunas cuantas anécdotas vergonzosas, pero eso lo dejaremos pendiente." Se apresuró a decir Louis, repasó su cabello castaño con los dedos y relamió los restos de alcohol de sus labios.

No podía dejar de sentir aquella incomodidad, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, el tener que presentar a sus novios como si fuesen simples amigos era algo a lo que no se acostumbraría nunca. Pero ese era el precio de ser un homosexual encerrado en el closet. Uno que se ganaba la vida en un deporte lleno de prejuicios y estigmas. Uno que vivía bajo el los flashes de las cámaras, siendo constantemente titular de diarios de deportes y una que otra vez, de alguna revista de farándula.

Ese era él, Louis Tomlinson. Uno de los jugadores revelación de Inglaterra, un exitoso y joven hombre de veinticuatro años de edad que vivía dos vidas al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que nos vamos juntos entonces... Lástima que no haya nada de buen nivel para llevar con nosotros." Soltó su novio con lengua mordaz, disfrutando del momento. Siendo uno de los pocos conocedores de la vida secreta de Louis.

"Una lástima realmente... Bueno, nos estaremos viendo en otra de las fiestas de Niall." Louis le hizo un gesto al chico para que lo siguiera y estando separado por unos cuantos pasos, dejaron juntos aquella caótica fiesta.

El frio de la noche lo golpeo fuerte y agradeció no haber bebido más de dos tragos ya que frio y alcohol no era algo que le sentara muy bien.

Llegó hasta su Land rover del año. Sacó el juego de llaves y apretó aquel botón que haciendo sonar el típico pitido, apagaba la alarma.

El chico, su novio y mejor conocido como Nico, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Louis no tardó en unírsele desde el asiento del conductor.

"Ha sido una buena fiesta" Comentó su rubio novio y Louis le guiño un ojo en respuesta. "Pero prefiero las noches donde las fiestas son solamente nuestras...

"No pensabas lo mismo cuando Niall te llamó para avisarte de la fiesta" Respondió Louis con una sonrisa desafiante pintada en sus labios.

Encendió el motor y emprendió marcha hasta la casa que compartía con el chico hace tan solo un mes.

"Porque en ese momento no tenía las ganas de follarte que tengo ahora."

"Mierda, vas a hacer que choque..."

El chico comenzó a reír y Louis encendió la radio para luego comenzar a tararear la canción que sonaba de fondo ganándose unas cuantas burlas de su novio.

Un perfecto año desde que se habían conocido. Tres meses de salidas informales y nueve meses de noviazgo formal, sin embargo, secreto. Siendo los únicos conocedores de sus preferencias sexuales, Su mejor amigo Niall, su compañero de equipo que compartía su misma sexualidad llamado Liam y su muy apuesto novio, Zayn.

Oh si, había alguien más, un chico de ojos verdes y hermosos rizos de chocolate, pero Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no tenía noticias de él que ya no lo contaba. Sería más preciso decir que Louis ignoraba por completo su existencia y es que era eso, o vivir sumido en la más completa oscuridad.

 

-♡-

 

Eran las doce del día cuando el futbolista salía del Kinesiólogo con toda la tranquilidad que podía brindarle el saber que su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado físico y que no habría secuelas de ninguna de sus caídas en el partido que jugó hacía solo unas semanas.

Tenía un almuerzo programado con Liam y Zayn lo cual era bueno porque no veía al moreno novio de su amigo hace mucho y era malo porque Zayn era el mejor amigo de aquel chico de ojos verdes, lo cual significaba al menos un comentario sobre él.

Louis llegó hasta el departamento de Liam y cuando tocó el timbre fue recibido por su sonriente amigo al cual estrechó en un cálido abrazo, como si no se hubiesen visto en años, aun cuando solo habían pasado dos días desde el último entrenamiento. Como siempre Liam lucía espectacular, con unos skinny jeans y un suéter holgado, oliendo a costoso perfume y con un rostro perfectamente afeitado.

"Tommo, pensé que no ibas a venir... En serio pensamos que no vendrías." Louis arqueó una ceja y golpeó el hombro de Liam. Ambos entraron al departamento y pasaron a la sala de estar, tomando asiento en el cómodo y moderno sofá que se encontraba ahí.

"Hablas como si siempre los dejara plantados y no es así."

"Si, bueno... Últimamente pasas más tiempo con tu novio así que..." Louis lo interrumpió.

"Oh no me vengas con escenas de celos, gordis. Tú cuando comenzaste a vivir con Zayn se la pasaban encerrados follando como conejos."

"¡Estamos enamorados!" Se excusó Liam agitando los brazos de manera exagerada y provocando que Louis rodada los ojos antes de cruzarse de brazos.

"Nosotros también estamos enamorados, Liam." Su moreno amigo arqueó una ceja y tosió con su mano hecha un puño sobre la boca.

"¿Estás seguro de eso Louis?"

"Completamente. Nico es... Lo que siempre necesité en mi vida. Lo amo." Dijo con convicción y antes de que pudieran continuar hablando, un sonriente Zayn apareció ante ellos. Tan guapo como siempre, con su sexy barba y sus ropas ajustadas, rasgadas y algo desteñidas dándole esa apariencia de chico malo que hubo cautivado a Liam desde que lo vio por primera vez.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí, El chico de la pelota. Louis nunca tengo tiempo, Tomlinson"

Louis siseó con la cabeza y se levantó para abrazar al moreno, dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír pero que provocó un gruñido falso por parte de Liam.

"Manos fuera chico, manos fuera..." Dijo Liam levantándose y separándolos intentando lucir molesto pero fallando garrafalmente.

"Tranquilo amor, ya tengo suficiente contigo. No creo tener la fuerza física para buscar un amante." Dijo el moreno tomando a Liam por la cintura y dejando un beso en la coronilla de sus labios.

"Demasiada información chicos. Realmente demasiada..."

El rostro de Zayn lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, como si buscara algún signo en él, algo que le dijera que no todo estaba bien y Louis lo sabía, aquello significaba la llegada de un comentario incómodo.

"¿Cómo estás tú? No nos vemos hace casi un mes..."

"Mejor que nunca y lo digo en serio. Estoy feliz." Zayn sonrió con sinceridad sin mostrar sus perlados dientes y le palmeó el hombro. "Con Nico las cosas están excelentes."

"Es un buen chico" Dijo el moreno afirmando con la cabeza. "Estoy muy feliz por ti, Louis. Y sería genial que vinieras con él a mi cumpleaños este sábado. Será algo intimo aquí en el departamento, solo los de confianza."

"Aquí estaremos, te lo prometo." Liam revoloteó los cabellos de Louis y luego de ponerse al día con asuntos del club de futbol, se sentaron a la mesa.

Zayn había preparado una especie de comida vegetariana hindú que Louis estaba seguro, Liam odiaba, pero que aun así comia con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Se llevó un bocado a la boca y tomó una pequeña servilleta para limpiar el contorno de sus labios. Al levantar la mirada, vio los ojos de Zayn fijos en él y con un gesto le indicó que hablara. Lo conocía, el moreno era demasiado transparente.

"¿Has sabido algo de Harry?" Louis bajó la mirada siseó con la cabeza. Sabía que ese nombre saldría en algún momento, creía estar preparado para escucharlo pero como siempre, estaba equivocado. Siempre que se trataba de Harry estaba equivocado y eso dolía, dolía como el mismo infierno siendo tatuado en su piel. "Yo hablé con él hace unas semanas... Estaba en Tailandia, algo así como un proyecto de divergencia cultural o alguna mierda así. Ya sabes cómo es él."

Y en ese momento Louis sonrió con sinceridad porque dios, si sabía cómo era él. Espontaneo, risueño y con el peor sentido del humor en todo el mundo.

"Eso es genial. Cuando hables con él de nuevo, mándale saludos de mi parte." Murmuró a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de agua. De repente su garganta se había sentido seca.

"Lo haré..."

Louis volvió su atención al plato y con su tenedor pinchó una extraña verdura de color verde que lo hizo dudar si comerla o no.

"Bueno, seguramente la próxima vez que hables con Harry estará en áfrica o algún país que nadie conoce." Dijo Liam intentando disminuir la palpable tensión.

Louis sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Adoraba como Liam siempre intentaba amenizar el ambiente, aun cuando era pésimo en ello. Tantos años de amistad servían de algo.

Aun recordaba cuando se conocieron en un club de fútbol de segunda cuando solo tenían dieciocho años. Los dos nerviosos y llenos de aspiraciones. Con el mundo sobre sus hombros y tan asustados que podrían haberse orinado en sus pantalones antes de comenzar su primer partido.

En aquel entonces, Liam fue su gran confidente. El primer amigo gay que tuvo y el primer amigo con el que pudo hablar libremente sobre su sexualidad sin sentirse cohibido o juzgado.

A diferencia de Niall quien era su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar o un golpe en la cabeza cuando cometía un error. Pero Niall era demasiado Hetero y había bastantes cosas y miedos que él no comprendía de Louis a diferencia de Liam. Además del innegable hecho que no lograba hablar más de tres palabras sin soltar una broma o preguntar por comida. Niall era simplemente... Niall.

"Si bueno, Harry no tiene un motivo para quedarse anclado a un solo lugar." Murmuró Zayn con sus ojos fijos en Louis. Intentando provocar una reacción por su parte.

Liam lo golpeó con el codo y negó con la cabeza, algo molesto. No quería hacer sentir a su amigo más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad. No creo que a Louis le moleste, él está en una increíble relación y el mismo lo dijo. Está mejor que nunca y enamorado."

"Zayn, basta." Dijo Liam como última advertencia.

"Está bien, Li. Zayn está preocupado por mí y como siempre, es un idiota demostrándolo. Ya lo conozco y lo quiero por eso." El moreno pellizcó sus labios con los dientes y se levantó para abrazar a Louis, prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas.

"Lo siento, Tommo. Es solo que... Ustedes lo han superado y no lo sé. Yo aún no lo hago. Siempre he pensado que son almas gemelas. Dios, esto es una mierda, lo siento."

Louis correspondió el abrazo desde su asiento y palmeó la espalda del moreno soltando un suspiro. Sabía de qué hablaba Zayn porque él también lo pensó alguna vez. Que él y Harry estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que eran dos almas destinadas a amarse siempre.

Pero no, Su ex novio Harry Styles, el chico con los hoyuelos más hermosos que hubiese visto alguna vez, con la piel más suave que sus dedos hubiesen tenido la dicha de tocar y con los ojos más verdes que cualquier pradera; no estaba destinado a amarlo por siempre y él, era el único culpable de eso.

 

**-♡-**

 

Louis llegó a casa y al entrar fue recibido por una vieja melodía country. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y caminó hasta el estudio de su novio donde este se encontraba tecleando con presteza.

Se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, simplemente repasando las facciones del guapo chico. Viendo su bonita nariz respingada y como el marco de los lentes negros que usaba se apoyaban en su tabique nasal. Como el brillo de la pantalla le daba un nuevo color a sus ojos siempre pardos y como su cabello caía laceo detrás de su oreja.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro que sacó al otro chico de lo que estaba haciendo y lo llevó a mirar a Louis. Le sonrió y se levantó para ir donde él. Ambos juntaron sus labios en un sonoro beso y se abrazaron un momento antes de volver a besarse.

"¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo?" Preguntó Nicolás acomodando el cabello sobre la frente de Louis.

"Genial si te gusta comer verduras extrañas con sabor a curry."

Ambos sonrieron.

"No pudo estar tan mal... ¿Cómo están ellos?"

"Empalagosos como siempre. Nos invitaron al cumpleaños de Zayn el sábado."

Louis rompió el abrazo y caminó hasta el baño antes de que alguna nueva pregunta saliera de los labios de su novio. No quería que le preguntara sobre que habían hablado, porque no quería hablar de Harry, nunca quería hacerlo.

¿Cómo iba a poder hablar de su ex novio, si solo pronunciar su nombre le hacía arder los labios?

El recuerdo de Harry quemaba en su piel, era abrasador y violento. Lo llevaba a los mejores años de su vida, así como a los peores. Lo hacía recordar las noches donde se acurrucaban en la cama solo para ver viejas películas mientras jugaban con sus descalzos pies, pero también lo hacían recordar las discusiones y los llantos. Las incontables despedidas y el definitivo adiós, que nunca era definitivo.

Harry había sido su primer novio, su primer amor y el primer chico con el que hizo el amor. Había sido una explosión de colores en su vida y dios, como desearía poder olvidar el día que se conocieron pero le era imposible. Cada gesto del chico, cada palabra y cada detalle, estaba vivido en su memoria de manera tortuosa.

Él solo tenía dieciséis años, era un simple adolescente con demasiadas dudas. Con una sexualidad incierta y demasiados amigos buscando confirmar su hombría. Louis era un lío de emociones y sentimientos y justo en esa etapa de su vida lo conoció.

Fue Una tarde en una cafetería, iba demasiado pendiente de encontrar la canción perfecta en su celular. Con sus audífonos retumbando al máximo en sus oídos y sus ojos fijos en el moderno aparato telefónico. Con su mano sosteniendo una taza de caliente té con leche y sus torpes pies aun adaptándose a los cambios de estatura, debido a la pubertad.

No lo vio venir, no supo que había alguien caminando en dirección a él hasta que ambos colisionaron y sus bebidas calientes se desparramaron por el suelo. Sus ojos se levantaron y todo el mundo desapareció a sus pies.

Frente a él un hermoso e inocente chico lo miraba con sus orbes verdes tan abiertos como le era posible. Aguantando la respiración mientras su labio inferior se encontraba atrapado entre sus dientes.

 _"Oops"_ Dijo Harry y Louis simplemente batió sus pestañas con lentitud. Intentando inmortalizar ese angelical rostro en su memoria.

 _"Hola..._ " Respondió el castaño y eso, eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para enamorarse.

Louis abrió el grifo del agua para lavarse las manos y apenas apretó el dispensador de jabón, frunció el ceño tanto como le fue posible. Levó su mano con jabón hasta sus fosas nasales e inspiró con fuerza.

"¿Lavanda?" Preguntó para sí mismo. Al salir del baño fue hasta la cocina donde su novio se encontraba preparando jugo de frutas y sin sonar enfadado o nervioso, le preguntó por ello. "¿Cambiaste el jabón del lava manos?"

El chico se volteó y con un poco de culpabilidad en los ojos asintió.

"Oh dios, Si. Lo siento amor, pero si volvía a sentir olor a jabón de almendras terminaría vomitando. Un año que estamos juntos y siempre usas el mismo aroma... ¿No te molesta, verdad?

Louis negó y bajó su vista hasta sus degastadas zapatillas de lona. Señaló por encima de su hombro con el pulgar y abrió los labios con pereza para responder.

"No, está bien... Yo-yo voy a fumar ¿sí?" Su novio asintió algo nervioso. Era obvio que aquello le había afectado de alguna forma pero Nicolás no sabía por qué.

Louis tomó su cajetilla de cigarros y salió por el enorme ventanal que daba al jardín. Encendió un cigarrillo sobre sus secos labios, dándole una profunda calada y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que el humo bajaba por su garganta.

Necesitaba calmarse, aquello era un cambio realmente insignificante y no podía hacer una escena por algo tan simple y básico como el olor del jabón que usaban para lavarse las manos, pero ese algo, tan simple, ya formaba parte de su vida.

 _"¿Harry que son esas cajas?"_ Recién comenzaban a vivir juntos en aquella época. Amigos a los ojos de todo el mundo y enamorados a los ojos de ellos mismos. Louis tenía dieciocho y Harry dieciséis. _"Mierda... compraste jabón de almendras como para toda una vida..."_

 _"Me gusta el aroma de las almendras, queda bien en todo, mira."_ Y antes de darse cuenta Louis tenía jabón de almendras en toda su barbilla.

 _"Hey, no me eches de esa cosa... ¡Harry, no! ¡Aléjate!"_ Las risas habían abundado aquel día donde su nuevo y pequeño departamento quedó oliendo a almendras durante meses.

Los buenos años. Cuando eran jóvenes e inocentes. Cuando las palabras te amo, podían solucionar cualquier problema y obstáculo. Cuando no necesitaban nada más para ser felices.

Cuando Louis estaba seguro de que pronto tendría el valor para salir del closet y darle a Harry el lugar que merecía ante los ojos de todo el mundo como su hermoso novio. Algo que no ocurriría nunca.

**-♡-**

 

Era sábado por la noche. Louis se encontraba eligiendo las prendas de vestir que usaría en el cumpleaños del moreno quien lo había llamado prácticamente todos los días para recordarle la importante celebración.

Sus ojos estaban levemente adornados por dos violáceas ojeras y es que desde hacía unos días, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se sentía más cansado que de costumbre y de alguna forma, no lograba concentrarse al cien por ciento en los entrenamientos.

La figura de Nicolás, envuelto en una simple toalla de baño, con su cuerpo cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua, apareció frente a él.

"Oh Louis, vamos. ¡No te has vestido! No quiero llegar tarde." El chico jaló al futbolista de la mano y con una sonrisa lo obligó a ponerse de pie. "Siempre pensé que tus amigos me odiaban y ahora que finalmente puedo compartir con ellos, no quiero parecer irresponsable."

"No te odian" Respondió Louis, tocando las puntas del mojado cabello de nicolas. Sintiendo el olor a lavanda por todo su cuerpo. "Es solo que Zayn es un poco, emotivo. Fue el que peor se tomó la noticia de mi separación con Harry."

"Lo sé y lo entiendo. Por eso quiero ganarme un lugar como su amigo. Así que vístete" El rubio novio de Louis, caminó hasta su propio armario y comenzó a sacar prendas de ropa. "¿Aun habla con Harry? Zayn, quiero decir."

"Creo que sí. Según me contó Zayn. Harry anda en Tailandia."

"Dios, como me gustaría poder viajar por el mundo como lo hace él. Debe ser genial."

"Estoy seguro de que no es tan genial para Harry." Respondió con seguridad. Sus manos en la simple tarea de enfundar sus pies con un par de calcetas de algodón negras.

"¿Por qué lo dices? Todos los fotógrafos adoran viajar."

"Pero Harry es un desastre con el equipaje. Siempre exagera y luego termina perdiendo sus maletas. Además odia el Jet Lag, le cuesta al menos una semana acostumbrarse a los cambios de horario y..." Louis levantó la vista. Sus labios estaban curvados y en realidad no supo en que momento fue que empezó a sonreír, pero lo hizo y su novio se percató de ello. "Lo siento..."

Nicolás sonrió y caminó hasta el, sentándose en su regazo y acariciando la mejilla de Louis con sus dedos.

"Está bien. No me molesta que hables de él. Sé que fue alguien importante en tu vida y no quiero que sientas que debes fingir que no lo fue, solo por mí."

"Gracias" Murmuró Louis besando los labios de su novio. "A veces me siento nostálgico, es todo."

"Lo entiendo y ahora deja la nostalgia y vístete que si llegamos tardes, tendrás que usar tu mano durante un mes, amor."

El castaño rodó los ojos y comenzó a vestirse lo más apresurado que pudo. No entendía la manía que tenía su pareja con la puntualidad pero lo encontraba adorable.

 

**-♡-**

 

Llegaron hasta el departamento de Zayn y se estacionaron a solo una cuadra. Al bajar tomaron la distancia pertinente que correspondía a dos simples amigos. Louis cada tanto miraba de reojo a su novio y sonreía al verlo tan emocionado.

Con Nicolás todo era fluido y sencillo, no le exigía más de lo que podía dar y lo amaba con devoción. Se reía de sus bromas y siempre tenía algo inteligente para decir. Era comprensivo y bondadoso. Más maduro que él y dios, eso era tan reconfortante.

Subieron por el ascensor en un cómodo silencio y al llegar al departamento de Zayn, fueron recibidos por una conocida rubia.

"¡Perrie!" Dijo Louis abrazándola con fuerza. La chica fue novia de Zayn en algún momento de su vida pero todo quedó en el pasado y ahora eran buenos amigos. "Dios, hace tanto que no te veía. Estás más guapa de lo que recordaba."

La rubia besó la mejilla del castaño y se separó sin soltar el abrazo.

"Alto ahí Louis, tengo novio y es un mafioso."

"Mierda, entonces suéltame ahora mismo." Ambos sonrieron y Louis escuchó un suave carraspeó que lo hizo recordar que no iba solo. "Oh si, te presento a Nicolás. Es un gran amigo y Zayn dijo que podría traerlo."

Perrie arqueó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos. Louis sabía que ella sospechaba sobre su sexualidad. Pero era discreta y no lo atochaba con preguntas incomodas.

"Un gusto Nicolás. Soy Perrie, la ex novia del tonto de Zayn."

"El placer el mío."

Ambos se dieron un abrazo amistoso y entraron a la pequeña reunión. Louis fue por cada uno, saludando y presentando a Nicolás quien en poco tiempo se acopló con naturalidad.

Finalmente encontró a Zayn quien estaba en el balcón, fumando un generoso cigarrillo de Marihuana mientras mantenía una extraña conversación sobre arte. Una de sus manos sostenía una copa de vino blanco y a su espalda se encontraba Liam, conversando con dos corpulentos chicos.

Zayn lo vio y se disculpó con su invitado antes de caminar hasta Louis y envolverlo en un abrazo.

"Pensé que nunca llegarían." Dijo el moreno.

"Tan exagerado como siempre." Apenas se soltó, Zayn abrazó a Nicolás con una sincera sonrisa que le indicaba a Louis, estaba de buen humor o muy drogado.

"Bueno, pueden servirse lo que quieran y solo les pido que dejen espacio para el pastel. Es vegano con castañas de Cajú y avellanas."

"No me lo perdería por nada." Dijo Nicolás guiñando un ojo con complicidad a Zayn quien sonrió en respuesta.

La noche iba tranquila. Conversando con ciertas personas y bromeando con otras. Solo había bebido un tequila margarita que Nico le preparó y luego agua con Hielo.

Aun podía recordar cómo eran los cumpleaños de Zayn hacía unos cuatro años, cuando Harry aún era parte de su vida y todo era una explosión de colores.

Como las reuniones sofisticadas no entraban en sus diccionarios pero si las noches de alcohol barato y playa. Como Harry los convencía de desnudarse y entrar al mar a las cinco de la madrugada, solo para terminar con hipotermia a los cinco minutos después. Como el rizado le susurraba al oído que la mejor manera de calentar el cuerpo, era haciendo el amor sobre las rocas.

Como todo era tan... diferente.

En ese momento Louis necesitó un trago con desesperación. La ausencia de Harry era algo que jamás superaría, aun cuando ya no estuvieran en una relación romántica. No tener al rizado en su vida, era algo que jamás dejaría de doler en su pecho.

El timbre sonó y Zayn corrió a abrirlo. Por la puerta entró un sonriente Niall con unos packs de cerveza en sus manos. Louis lo vio y carcajeó al notar la expresión de pánico de su amigo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Niall palideció y tragó con tanta dificultad que Louis notó su manzana de adán subir y bajar lentamente. El ceño del castaño se frunció un segundo. No entendía aquella reacción exagerada e iba a caminar hacia él para preguntar si todo estaba bien, cuando nuevamente el mundo desapareció bajo sus pies.

Apareció por detrás de Niall, con una hermosa piel bronceada y su cabello rizado cayendo con gracia por sus hombros. Sonriendo suavemente lo cual marcaba con sutileza sus hoyuelos y estiraba sus siempre carnosos labios color sandia.

El corazón de Louis se desbocó de su pecho. La sangre se congeló en sus venas y todo los recuerdos, todos los te amo, todas las lágrimas y todo los sentimientos, volvieron de golpe. Ahí estaba él, a solo unos pasos sonriéndole como siempre lo había hecho, Harry haciéndole sentir que era el ser humano más amado de la tierra.

Los labios de Louis se curvaron en una sonrisa y los costados de sus ojos se arrugaron sin su consentimiento. Sus pies avanzaron por cuenta propia y antes de siquiera entender que ocurría, sus brazos envolvían el esbelto y tonificado cuerpo del hermoso chico con ojos de pradera.

"Hola bebé" Susurró Harry sobre el oído de Louis. Abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su nariz sobre el cabello castaño del mayor.

"Hola amor." Le respondió Louis. Ahogándose en los sentimientos que como siempre, creía haber olvidado.

Y eso eran ellos, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, enamorándose una y otra vez, siempre que se veían. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, simplemente abrazándose. Con sus corazones latiendo furiosos sobre sus pechos y las cosquillas del reencuentro recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

Pero como siempre que se veían, los sentimientos oscuros no demoraron en aparecer y Louis se odio a sí mismo. Se odio por dejar ir ese calor y por haber sido el único motivo de que Harry decidiera salir de su vida.

Porque esa era la maldita verdad, por más que intentaran decirle que no era el culpable. Él y sus miedos, sus prejuicios y sus celos. Él había orillado a Harry dejándolo sin elección.

Todo por mantener su nombre y su lugar en la cima. Por querer encerrar a Harry con él, ocultando su brillo que era tan grande, que podría opacar al sol sin esfuerzo. Por ocultarlo del mundo bajo la palabra "amistad" haciéndolo sentir miserable.

Esa era la historia de ellos. Dos jóvenes que se conocieron cuando eran unos niños y se enamoraron con el tiempo. Uno de ellos era valiente y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo por su amor, pero el otro no.

Y aun así, Harry lo amo... cada día durante cinco malditos años hasta que Louis lo rompió, como si fuese un muñeco de porcelana. Hasta que Louis asustado de los rumores, decidió salir con una chica solo para complacer al mundo. Luego Harry se fue, desapareció un día y le enseño a Louis lo que era morir en vida. Y seguramente Louis lo habrá superado en algún punto, Pero Harry siempre volvía, de manera inesperada aparecía en el mapa y enamoraba a Louis una vez más con tanta facilidad que parecía imposible. Ese fue su juego durante casi dos años, y en algún punto, simplemente dejó de volver, hasta ese momento.

"Mierda, Lou. Te extrañé tanto..." Murmuró Harry. Con su aliento cálido sobre el oído de Louis. Provocando un estadillo en sus conexiones nerviosas y descoordinado todas sus funciones motoras.

Louis iba a responder, quería decirle que no lo extrañó porque para su desgracia el recuerdo de Harry no lo abandonaba ni un maldito segundo aun cuando lo ignoraba. Sin embargo, el grito eufórico de Zayn los sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

Harry rompió el abrazo y Louis sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho, uno que solo era llenado cuando estaba en los brazos de Harry.

"¡Mierda, Harry! ¡Eres tú! No me dijiste que vendrías..." Harry y Zayn se abrazaron con fuerza, riendo y besando las mejillas del otro con lágrimas en sus ojos. Siempre era igual cuando ambos se reencontraban. Louis estaba frente a ellos, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al sentir como todo encajaba perfectamente cuando Harry estaba ahí, en la vida de ellos.

Sintió una mano tocar su espalda suavemente y volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente y comprensivo de su novio. Louis soltó un suspiro y lo golpeó levemente con su hombro.

Cuando el reencuentro finalizó con un Zayn llorando en brazos de Liam y un Niall exigiendo que le agradecieran por haber llevado a Harry. Louis le indicó a su novio que fuesen al balcón. Necesitaba de él, escuchar su suave voz diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

"Así que ese es Harry." Murmuró el chico con sus antebrazos reposando sobre la baranda a diferencia de Louis que miraba al interior del departamento. Deleitándose al ver como Zayn hacia un escándalo con mayúsculas.

"Si, ese es Harry."

"¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste que tu ex novio es un maldito dios griego?" Dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

"Nunca preguntaste." Respondió Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Tenías miedo? De verlo quiero decir." El futbolista negó con la cabeza. "¿Aun me amas?"

Louis volteó su rostro para ver el de Nicolás y aun cuando el chico no decía nada. Lo notó, el miedo presente en cada rasgo de su bonito rostro.

"Un poquito más que hace una hora" Respondió con su dedo índice y pulgar pellizcando el aire.

Nicolás sonrió y Louis le correspondió. Se sentía bien, algo conmocionado por el repentino regreso de Harry pero se sentía bien. Ver esos ojos verdes lo hizo sentir pleno y satisfecho con la vida, no necesitaba más.

Por el balcón una conocida figura de cabellera rizada hizo presencia y Louis lo miró con tanto amor como le era posible.

"No quiero interrumpir, pero me dijeron que había un invitado importante que querría conocer..." Dijo Harry con sus labios medianamente curvados. Sus dedos jugando con el borde de su holgada camisa floreada y su nariz arrugándose en un gesto que Louis conocía a la perfección.

"Creo que ese soy yo" Dijo Nicolás levantando su mano. "Soy Nicolás, el amigo de Louis."

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza y golpeó el hombro de Nicolás. No hacía falta mentir y es que no había nadie más en el balcón. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados en Niall y su rutina de chistes.

"Es mi novio, uno un poco idiota pero un buen chico al fin y al cabo"

"Es un placer Nico, soy Harry" Nicolás le estiró la mano a Harry quien la aceptó y de un jalón lo obligó a acercarse para abrazarlo. "Estoy realmente feliz por ustedes"

El corazón de Louis saltó y no porque no creyera en las palabras de Harry. Sabía cómo era el ojiverde y sabía cómo no era. Y no era mentiroso, mucho menos alguien que guardara sentimientos negativos. Si decía que estaba feliz por Louis, entonces de verdad lo sentía y eso, quizás dolía un poco.

"¿Ya sabes dónde vas a quedarte Harry?" Preguntó Louis y el rizado rompiendo el abrazo negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Tengo una enorme casa de unas seis habitaciones."

"No, no quiero imponerme... Niall me llevará a un hotel y..." Fue interrumpido por Nicolás.

"Oh no digas tonteras. Puedes quedarte con nosotros y ponerte al día con Louis sobre sus vidas... Solo eviten el sexo caliente y sudoroso."

Harry sonrió y miró de reojo a Louis antes de inclinar su cabeza en asentimiento.

"Lo intentaremos" Dijo el castaño ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novio.

(...)

Era domingo por el medio día cuando Louis salió de la habitación escuchando una serie de carcajadas provenientes de la cocina. Frunció el ceño mientras una involuntaria sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y caminó descalzo hasta la estancia donde Harry y Nicolás compartían un café.

"Hey, despertaste" Dijo su novio besándole la mejilla.

"Si, bueno... siento como que no hubiera dormido mucho." Respondió Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

"Te prepararé un café" Soltó Harry y Louis simplemente asintió para luego salir de la cocina hasta el baño. Necesitaba refrescar su cuerpo con agua fría.

Nicolás estaba apoyado sobre una encimera viendo como Harry se desenvolvía con naturalidad en aquella cocina. Tomó una taza y le echó un poco de leche, no más de dos dedos. Acto seguido echó dos cubos de azúcar y batió la mezcla hasta que hizo espuma. Finalmente vertió el oscuro líquido negro hasta que llegó al tope de la taza.

"¿Tienes esencia de vainilla?" Preguntó el rizado con inocencia. Nicolás frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido.

"¿Es para Louis verdad?" Harry asintió. "Louis odia la vainilla...."

El hermoso chico de rizos rompió en una carcajada que le hizo brotar pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

"Lo sé... Realmente la odia. ¿Tienes?"

"Si, si claro... Hummm, por aquí" Estiró su brazo sobre una alacena y le alcanzó un pequeño frasco de vainilla. Harry vertió unas gotas sobre el café con leche y llevó la taza hasta su nariz respirando aquel delicioso aroma.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Harry frunció el ceño y asintió. "¿Por qué lo dejaste?"

"Eso es... algo complicado de explicar" Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Lo amabas?"

"Demasiado..." Harry comenzó a morder su labio inferior algo incómodo con la conversación. Sus dedos jugaban con el borde de la encimera, delineándolo de un lado para otro.

"¿Y por qué siempre vueles? ¿Aún lo amas?"

"Supongo que no es tan simple como eso y no creo que debamos conversar de esto, lo siento." Respondió el rizado con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

Nicolás iba a insistir pero un Recién bañado Louis apareció en escena. Su cabello mojado goteaba sobre sus hombros. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió como si fuese un pequeño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

Su novio iba a hablar, a decirle que mejor se secara el cabello pero antes de que las palabras abandonasen su boca, Harry se adelantó.

"Lou..." Solo dijo eso y como si el rubio fuese un mero espectador pudo ver como Louis rodaba los ojos y salía de la cocina para volver a los pocos segundos con una toalla cubriendo su cabeza.

"Lo sé, el secador. Pero no me gusta y nunca lo hará." Respondió el castaño a una reclamo que Harry nunca hizo pero que sabía, iba a hacer.

Harry frunció sus labios y negó con la cabeza. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la taza y luego caminó unos pasos para poder entregársela a Louis.

"Te hice un café..."

"Gracias" Respondió el castaño y la llevó hasta sus labios. Cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con aquel conocido sabor que tanto hubo extrañado todo ese tiempo. Arrugó el ceño al sentir el gusto de la vainilla pero inmediatamente fue traicionado por sus labios que se estiraron enormemente en una sonrisa. "Mierda, como odio la vainilla."

Nicolás miraba todo en silencio, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como le era posible. Sintiéndose culpable de presenciar una escena tan íntima que no debería existir.

"Si no te gusta... ¿Por qué lo tomas?" Preguntó realmente confundido.

Louis le dio otro sorbo a su café y con el dedo índice le indicó a Nicolás que se acercará. Harry se movió dándole el paso y cuando el rubio estuvo suficientemente cerca, Louis suspiró sobre sus labios. El aliento caliente del castaño le llenó las fosas nasales y fue realmente agradable pero aun no entendía la relación de eso, con el hecho de que Louis tomaba algo que detestaba.

"¿Lo sientes?" Preguntó el ojiazul como una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

"No.... ¿Qué debo sentir?"

"La vainilla... ¿No la sientes?" Preguntó Harry realmente sorprendido.

"Si algo.... Supongo. Si, si la sentí pero no entiendo."

"Es una tontera de Harry." Dijo Louis con sus ojos posándose en el rizado. "Dice que sin importar cuan fuerte sea el café siempre pierde ante la suavidad de la vainilla."

Harry ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa ladina y Louis le correspondió con el corazón retumbando con fuerza sobre su pecho.

"Yo, yo debo salir..." Soltó de repente Nicolás. Pasando por el lado del futbolista quien se sorprendió un poco.

Cuando Nicolás hubo caminado un poco, Louis se apresuró a dejar el tazón sobre la primera superficie que encontró y volteó para ir tras su novio, sin embargo no pudo.

La mano de Harry se apretaba con fuerza sobre la suya. Caliente y temblorosa. Sus orbes verdes estaban opacas y su labio inferior temblaba.

Louis ahogó un grito al verlo así, tan inesperadamente frágil y roto. Sacándose una máscara que Louis no creía, Harry fuese capaz de usar alguna vez.

"No vayas, Lou." Murmuró el rizado.

"Harry yo..."

Iba a disculparse, a decirle que volvería en seguida y es que no podía hacerlo. No podía ser un ser humano tan despreciable con aquel chico que no lo merecía. No podía lanzar todo por la borda solo por tres palabras de Harry. No esta vez...

"Te amo" Dijo Harry. Sus ojos aguándose lentamente. Su respiración errática sobre su pecho y sus labios tan mordisqueados que seguro le dolerían después.

Louis cerró sus ojos y respiró con dificultad. Todo el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle de manera repentina y un enorme vacío se formaba en su pecho a medida que los segundos transcurrían.

"Yo también Harry, cada día de mi vida y lo seguiré haciendo después que te marches nuevamente."

Soltó el agarre y se volteó para ir tras el chico que recogería sus pedazos cuando Harry decidiera partir de nuevo. Porque lo sabía y porque lo conocía, Harry lo amaba pero eso no lo haría quedarse.

 

**-♡-**

Una semana había transcurrido desde el incidente de la cocina y las cosas retomaban su ritmo. Harry se fue ese mismo día diciendo que quería pasar tiempo con su madre y su hermana, algo que seguramente era verdad ya que Harry no era bueno mintiendo y Louis sabía perfectamente cuando lo hacía.

Su relación con Nicolás estaba un poco delicada. El rubio de alguna forma había comenzado a preguntarle todos los días algo nuevo sobre su pasada relación, como si de alguna forma siquiera competir con ello. Hacerlo mejor y Louis, él no podía culparlo. Ya había tomado demasiado de ese chico y era momento de entregarle lo que necesitara.

Estaban acurrucados sobre un sofá viendo una comedía norteamericana cuando el teléfono de Louis sonó. Era Niall con un mensaje de texto un poco comprometedor.

Los invitaba a una fiesta de esas tan escandalosas que el adoraba dar y le confirmaba la asistencia de todos los cercanos. Louis no quería ir, no se encontraba de ánimos para ellos pero lamentablemente su novio no tenía los mismos planes.

"Solo vamos por unas horas y ya...."

"Pero fuimos a una hace poco, Nico. ¿No podemos pasar esta vez?

"¡No! De verdad quiero ir y sería bueno que vayamos.... ¿O no quieres ir porque estará Harry?" Louis cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza. "Entonces vamos."

"De acuerdo, pero solo por unas horas."

Y luego de una larga sesión y besos y caricias, ambos comenzaron a arreglarse para asistir a la no tan discreta fiesta.

El local era moderno y elegante como todos los locales que Niall elegía para sus festividades. Maldito niño rico, su única preocupación era vivir la vida y disfrutar de sus bondades.

Louis iba al lado de Nicolás cuyos ojos observaban expectantes por todo el lugar. El futbolista lo sabía, su novio estaba buscando a Harry y seguramente esa era la única razón que tenía para haber insistido con ir a esa fiesta.

Fueron a la barra donde Louis se pidió una cerveza y Nicolás un Manhattan. Conversaban sobre temas variados y en pocos minutos estuvieron rodeados de algunos rostros conocidos.

Louis sabía que Harry estaba ahí, así como sabía que seguramente el rizado lo estaba evitando y dios, eso era demasiado tormentoso. No podía estar ahí sabiendo que Harry también lo hacía. Que compartían el mismo aire sin poder verse.

"Voy al baño" Dijo Louis cerca del oído de Nicolás quien aceptó con un rostro no muy convencido.

Los celos eran algo nuevo para ellos y a diferencia de cómo fue con Harry en años anteriores, no le parecía divertido.

Caminó con paso torpe esquivando a las personas. Saludando a Zayn y Liam quienes tenían su propio espectáculo de chistes y anécdotas mientras bebían su peso en cerveza.

Preguntó por la terraza del lugar y apenas le explicaron cómo llegar. Caminó hasta ahí, con su corazón acelerándose con cada pisada. Con la música distorsionándose en sus oídos.

Ese era el denominado efecto Harry.

Al llegar lo vio, apoyado sobre una muralla con un chico demasiada cerca. Los labios de Harry se frotaban coquetamente y sus pestañas se batían más de lo normal. Louis sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Harry se percató de su llegada e inmediatamente se apartó de su conquista con las mejillas completamente rojas y un pequeño puchero pintado en sus labios. Como si hubiese sido pillado en algo indebido.

"Lo siento, luego hablamos" Harry palmeó el hombro del desconocido y se acercó a Louis quien sostenía una no tan fría cerveza en su mano.

"Llegaste..." Murmuró el rizado acomodándose el cabello tras su oreja.

"¿Me esperabas?"

"Creo que siempre lo hago" Respondió el menor cerrando los ojos con fuerza y estirando sus labios. Como si fuese un niño reconociendo una travesura.

"No puedes hacer esto, Harry..."

Ambos sabían de que hablaban.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo amarte Lou?"

"Porque nos hacemos daño. Porque yo te hago daño y tú... tú tienes mi corazón. Por eso cuando te daño, me daño a mí mismo."

Harry relamió sus labios y se pasó la mano por el cabello. La frustración comenzaba a notarse en su rostro. Siempre era igual cuando se reencontraban.

Tomó la mano de Louis y halandolo se apartaron un poco, llegando hasta un lugar no concurrido donde eran ocultados por la moderna arquitectura. Siendo vigilados solamente por la silenciosa luna. La confidente de todos los amantes.

"No quiero que nos hagamos daños, Lou." Las manos de Harry se encontraban acunando el rostro de Louis. Sus frentes juntas y sus respiraciones mezclándose en una.

"Yo tampoco amor..."

"¿Me amas?" Preguntó Harry, Su nariz frotándose con la de Louis.

"Lo hago..."

"¿Dejarías todo por mí?"

"Lo haría, Harry y eso es lo triste de esto." Las manos de Louis fueron a parar en la cintura de Harry. Sus pulgares haciendo pequeños círculos invisibles sobre la piel de este cubierta por la fina tela de una camiseta de seda holgada.

"No puedo pedirte que lo hagas... No puedo Lou. No me hagas cargar con ese peso."

"Lo sé amor, sé que no lo harás porque nunca lo hiciste."

Loa labios de Harry se frotaron con los de Louis y dios, la palabra infidelidad sonaba tan horrible, sin embargo, con Harry todo parecía tan correcto. Es como si fuese imposible que el amor de ellos pudiera tener un significado negativo.

El delicioso y húmedo aliento de Harry entraba directamente a los pulmones de Louis. Embriagandolo de placer, y haciéndole sentir que nuevamente vivían su primer beso.

Juntaron sus labios y el sabor del alcohol se mezcló en ambas bocas de manera violenta y agresiva.

"Voy a besarte bebé"

"Si" Respondió Louis completamente rendido. Derrumbado y nuevamente enamorado.

Estaba agotado y sediento de Harry. Sumido en la melancolía de haber caído postrado a sus pies una vez más y al mismo tiempo, extasiado por las emociones que despertaban en él, cada vez que se enamoraba del chico con rizos de chocolate.

Cuando los labios de Harry de pegaron a los suyos con demanda, exigiendo hasta su último aliento, Louis tocó el cielo mientras su cuerpo se quemaba en el infierno.

“No quiero que lo ames a él, no puedo con eso amor. Me duele demasiado.” Susurró Harry sobre los labios de Louis. Ambos con sus ojos cerrados, entregándose a sus otros sentidos.

“Lo siento…”

“No quiero que sufras, Lou… y quiero que seas feliz.”

“Lo sé. “

“Pero no puedo dejarte amarlo, no lo hagas”. La voz de Harry salía como balbuceos entrecortados de sus labios. Tan ronca y lenta, tan hermosa y seductora que Louis no se sorprendió al percatarse de cuan hipnotizado estaba.

“Harry, yo…” fue interrumpido.

“No lo hagas, no lo ames. No le des lo que es mío.”

Louis soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y pegó su cuerpo aun más al de Harry. Como si quisiera que se fundiesen en uno solo.

Estaba caminando en un cuerda sobre un precipicio como siempre lo hacía cuando Harry volvía, solo para terminar cayendo y rompiéndose todos los huesos de cuerpo. Y lo triste era que siempre sanaba con el único propósito de poder volver a caminar sobre aquella cuerda, porque eso era lo que Harry significaba para él. La más dulce de las agonías.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis no podría olvidar nunca el rostro de Harry cuando lo dejó esa noche en la fiesta de Niall. Sabía cuánto Harry lo necesitaba, cuan destrozado se encontraba y como seguramente se pasaría toda la noche llorando, oculto bajo las mantas de su cama mientras se sorbía la nariz con algún pañuelo perfumado.

" _No puedo hacer lo que me pides, bebé... Tú sabes que no puedo."_ Solo bastó eso para que Harry se alejara, con sus ojos perdidos en el firmamento nocturno y sus manos hechas puños a sus costados.

_"Está bien, tienes razón... No-no estoy siendo Justo Lou. Tienes todo el derecho a enamorarte de nuevo. Solo dime que-que siempre voy a ocupar un lugar en tu vida. Es todo lo que pido."_

_"Sabes que sí Harry, cada vez que vuelvas tendrás un lugar aquí."_

_"Gracias..."_ Y dios, Le costó tanto despedirse de él. Las despedidas con Harry siempre eran tan dolorosas porque siempre parecía ser la última vez que se verían. Siempre el último beso era el más cruel y el más cálido. El que tenía mejor sabor y el que le adormecía los labios.

Siempre el Harry que le decía adiós se volvía un ser tan vulnerable, tan indefenso y pequeño que Louis tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo tras él.

Siempre había sido así, desde la primera discusión real que tuvieron cuando ya llevaban seis meses viviendo juntos. Fue el día de navidad y cumpleaños de Louis. Ambos por mutuo acuerdo habían decidido pasarlo juntos en la casa del castaño y todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera por su madre.

"Oh Harry, a ver si me ayudas de convencer a este necio de buscarse una novia. Ustedes son tan guapos que no entiendo como siguen solteros, dios..."

Y Louis lo sabía, cuantas ganas tuvo Harry esa vez de levantarse y salir corriendo debido a la horrible sensación de haber sido humillado. Aun si no era la intención de su madre, lo había lastimado.

Fue la primera vez que se separaron, Louis se había ido donde Niall a pasar unos días, a despejar su cabeza y poder aclarar el torbellino de pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Cuando hubo vuelto, Harry lo esperaba, con sus pies descalzos y algo gélidos haciendo que la superficie de sus pequeños dedos se tiñesen de rosa. Con sus ojos tan rojos que el verde en ellos era completamente opacado y con su cabello completamente alborotado cayendo sobre su bonito y afligido rostro.

Su mano sostenía un pañuelo y con la otra se tapaba la boca, intentando ahogar los hipidos que salían de su garganta pero fallando en el acto. Louis lo vio y él mismo no estaba mejor, haber pasado tres días separados de Harry había sido un martirio. Su cabeza le dolía por la falta de sueño puesto que se privó de el para no soñar con esos ojos verdes. Sus pulmones apenas si permitían el paso del aire y es que Harry era su verdadero oxígeno.

"No-no quiero estar sepa-separado de ti Lou, no peleemos más..." Le dijo esa vez su hermoso chico, con la voz tan ronca y seca que a Louis le dolía el solo escucharla.

"Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti... Te amo Hazza."

Y eran tan jóvenes e inexpertos que no podían evitar cometer errores pero aun así, lograban superar cada obstáculo siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Así mismo, Las cicatrices de las heridas que se hacían mutuamente las llevaban con orgullo porque era la manera que tenían para demostrar cuan fuerte era su unión ya que sin importar que tan lastimados salieran, preferían eso a separarse.

Harry era el Águila lista para emprender el vuelo y Louis era el cielo, aquel que tenía el poder de soltar la ráfaga de viento necesaria para el batir de aquellas alas.

(...)

Louis se encontraba leyendo el diario, la sección de noticias era en realidad lo único que le importaba de aquel compilado de papeles grisáceos. Lamiendo la yema de su dedo pulgar, cambiaba la página cada cierto tiempo, mientras su espalda reposaba en el respaldo de un sofá de tres cuerpos.

Eran las tres de la tarde y a pesar de ser domingo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Liam lo había invitado a una tarde de piscina junto al resto de los chicos pero Louis no se sentía con ánimos de ir. Seria mentira si dijera que era por Harry ya que para él, poder ver esos rizos de chocolate era un soplo de aire en una habitación cerrada y asfixiante.

El verdadero motivo era su novio quien al parecer ya no estaba tan dispuesto a aceptar la importancia de Harry en la vida de Louis. No le reclamaba nada ni soltaba comentarios incomodos, sin embargo, actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si Harry nunca hubiera existido y solamente él fuera el único amor de Louis, y eso al castaño lo asfixiaba.

Los pequeños tacones de los zapatos de Nicolás retumbaron en el impecable suelo de madera pulida y el chico apareció con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Vestía impecable como siempre y sostenía una revista de decoración entre sus manos. Louis palmeó a su lado indicándole que se sentara con él. Amaba la relación que ambos tenían, todo era tranquilo y maduro. Con Nicolás podían tomar siestas y conversar del clima tranquilamente, sin perder la chispa necesaria para mantener vivo el romance.

Con Harry todo había sido... distinto. Harry no hablaba del clima, el simplemente lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a exponerse a los incandescentes rayos del sol en largas caminatas o lo sorprendía llegando a casa completamente mojado por haber salido a pasear bajo la lluvia. Con Harry no podían tomar siestas porque el menor no aguantaba más de cinco minutos estándose quieto en la cama antes de empezar a dar vueltas en ella haciendo un completo desorden. Mientras Louis dormía o fingía hacerlo, Harry no se aguantaba las ganas de jugar con el cabello del castaño y mucho menos se quedaba con las ganas de preguntarle al mayor cada cinco segundos si estaba despierto, no podía simplemente quedarse dormido ya que se entretenía besando las manos de Louis, recorriéndole la piel con los labios y contando los pequeños lunares sobre las clavículas de este. Con Harry todo había sido distinto y... simplemente hermoso.

"Estuve pensando, Louis." Dijo Nicolás de repente, sin quitar su vista de las páginas de la revista. Fingiendo completo desinterés en lo que hablaba.

"Es bueno saber que lo haces. Gracias por quitarme una duda de encima." El deportista sonrió y no pasó mucho hasta que la palma de Nicolás se estampó sobre su brazo en un pequeño golpe.

"Dios, eres tan odioso... Esto es importante." Louis suspiró y cerró su diario. Lo dobló con parsimonia antes de dejarlo sobre una mesita de apoyo que se encontraba al lado del sofá.

Acomodó el marco de sus lentes de lectura y se volteó para enfocar toda la atención en su novio.

"¿Qué es importante?" El rubio pellizcó su labio inferior y también se volteó para quedar frente a Louis. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, sin embargo, necesitaba sacarse las dudas que habían nacido en su interior con la vuelta de Harry. "Dime, sabes que no voy a enojarme."

"Si, si, lo sé. Es solo que, ahora que lo pienso mejor, es realmente estúpido... y no-" Fue interrumpido por el castaño.

"Nico, Si es importante para ti es imposible que sea estúpido así que dime." El rubio soltó un suspiro y se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja antes de comenzar a hablar con sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

"Bien, yo solo quiero que me cuentes cosas de Harry... Necesito saber de él, sus defectos o algo así. No puedo sentir que estoy lidiando con un ser humano tan perfecto, es mortificante y lo siento pero... Es como me siento porque yo lo vi. Como se miran y la forma en que se conocen y él es tan simpático y agradable y es perfecto."

"Tenía cuatro pezones."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el rubio abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa.

"Harry, solía tener cuatro pezones. No es perfecto y dios, tiene esa extraña manía de dormir cuando habla... Es realmente escalofriante." Louis se acomodó en el sofá y con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, fijó sus ojos en el inmaculado techo. "Además siempre andaba desnudo en la casa, era horrible ya que nunca podía llevar amigos por miedo a que lo vieran caminando por la ahí tranquilamente mientras mostraba todas sus partes íntimas."

"Louis yo..."

"Y una vez me rasuró las piernas mientras estaba borracho solo porque quería saber que se sentía follarme teniendo la piel suave. No le hablé por tres días." Los labios del castaño se movían con fluidez, los costados de sus ojos mostraban las típicas arrugas que se formaban en ellos cuando sonreía y no podía evitar relamerse los labios cuando terminaba cada recuerdo. "Además siempre contaba chistes realmente aburridos y en serio se enojaba tanto cuando yo no me reía de ellos que algunas veces terminaba llorando, era escandaloso, Jesús."

Los ojos de Nicolás se encontraban fijos en sus manos. Aguantando las ganas de soltar las lágrimas que se formaban contra su voluntad.

"¿Qué fue lo más... más romántico que hiciste por él?"

Louis entrecerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre la vez que cocinó por primera vez o la vez que... Si, definitivamente la segunda.

"Creo que fue cuando Harry comenzó a trabajar en una panadería. Quería comprarse una costosa cámara fotográfica..." El deportista siseó con la cabeza, simplemente sonriendo debido a la añoranza de aquellos tiempos. "Trabajó durante tres meses completos para juntar el dinero y al final se la compró."

"¿Y qué tienes tú que ver en eso?

"Yo también trabajé... Pero era un secreto. Y cuando Harry volvió una noche con la bendita cámara, casi llorando de la emoción. Yo lo esperé con las maletas hechas."

Louis se quedó callado de repente, sus pensamientos estaban distantes de lo que ocurría en ese momento y es que todo él había viajado en el tiempo. A aquella noche. Él estaba sentado en el pequeño y viejo sofá de dos cuerpos que decoraba su sala de estar. Dos enormes maletas se encontraban frente a él y los nervios lo traicionaban. Aun podía recordar como sentía miles de hormigas recorriéndole el cuerpo de solo pensar en la sorpresa que le tenía a su novio.

Aun podía recordar el rostro de Harry cuando abrió la puerta, tan feliz y hermoso, que Louis tuvo miedo de quedar ciego ante la luz que desprendía el rizado. Y sobre todo podía recordar como esa sonrisa desapareció de un segundo a otro para dar paso a las lágrimas. Como Harry soltó su cámara la cual cayó al suelo sin cuidado alguno, solo para correr esa corta distancia y lanzarse sobre Louis con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _"No, no, no. No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme Lou... No te vayas. Yo te amo, te amo más que cualquier otra persona y lo que sea que te haya molestado lo cambiaré, lo prometo."_ Le había dicho entre sollozos. Tan afligido y destrozado que Louis se golpeó mentalmente por ocasionarle aquel sufrimiento.

 _"Harry no me voy, no es eso... Amor mírame."_ Y cuando Harry lo miró, con sus labios color sandia temblando y el miedo pintado en sus facciones, Louis lo besó. Lo besó con tanto amor como le fue posible, con tanto cuidado como si estuviera besando los labios del mismísimo Dios hecho carne. _"Te amo Harry, yo nunca me iré. Te lo prometo."_

_"¿Pero y las ma-maletas?"_

_"Bueno Sé que tu sueño es viajar así que..."_ Louis se rascó la nuca nervioso. _"A lo mejor yo también busqué un trabajo y ahora podemos irnos de viaje, juntos."_

_"¡No! Oh mierda, Lou. Eres un... Eres un-un... Mierda, te amo. Te amo, te amo tanto, tanto..."_

Quien le diría que aquel sería el mejor viaje de sus vidas. Con poco dinero en el bolsillo y hospedándose en hoteles baratos. Ambos comiendo solo fideos instantáneos pero siendo tan malditamente felices, que el mundo podría llegar a sentir envidia. Haciendo el amor en profundos bosques y en distintas playas. Jurándose amor eterno en la cima de empinadas montañas y tomándose tantas fotografías como les era posible.

Un golpe suave en el muslo de Louis lo sacó de sus pensamientos y nubló sus recuerdos. Gracias a dios no era alguien que soltaba lágrimas fácilmente.

Nicolás se sentó en su regazo y se acomodó lo suficiente para poder que con su cien apoyada sobre el hombro de Louis. El castaño lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y con el otro comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

"¿Era ce-celoso?" Preguntó el rubio. Ignorando que Louis no terminó la respuesta anterior y es que en realidad no quería saber aquello. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había preguntado.

"Demasiado... Pero tenía motivos para serlo. Una vez lanzó mi teléfono por el balcón cuando me llamó una chica que me admiraba, por así decirlo. Y... siempre dejaba marcas en mi cuello, pero no de las pequeñas y lindas. Mierda, eran enormes y todos me molestaban en los entrenamientos por eso." Louis ya no hablaba con Nicolás, simplemente estaba dando un paseo por la pradera de sus recuerdos. Disfrutando los viejos tiempos que vivieron juntos como si hubiesen ocurrido hacía solo unos días. "Oh si, una vez estuvo tan celoso que besó a Niall en una fiesta frente a todos... Fue tan gracioso verlo soltar el rostro de Niall con los ojos llorosos y creo que nunca nadie entenderá porque Harry terminó abofeteándolo, creo que eso iba para mí en realidad."

"Suena a alguien... inestable." Dijo Nicolás intentando que los defectos de Harry dejasen de sonar como las más maravillosas virtudes.

"¿Inestable? Creo que ese era yo en realidad. Yo no podía darle la estabilidad que necesitaba. No podía ser como él, tan brillante que.... Creo que me fui del tema principal." Louis se pasó la mano por su poca barba de tres días mientras volvía los pies a tierra firme. Estiró su mano para tomar la de Nicolás que temblaba levemente y la llevó hasta su boca, besando los pálidos nudillos de su novio. "No quiero que compitas con él. No es necesario Nico, estoy contigo. No con Harry."

Los labios de su novio se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, aun había más que quería saber y es que no se conformaba, por más que su pecho doliera cada vez que Louis hablaba de su ex y los ojos le brillaran como diamantes al sol. Necesitaba saber más, encontrarle una justificación al notable cariño que Louis le tenía a Harry y que pudo comprobar, Harry le tenía a Louis.

No era normal, él también estuvo en relaciones largas pero el ya no se sentía de esa forma con sus ex novios. Con algunos mantuvo el contacto pero definitivamente no era algo como lo de Harry y Louis y saberlo, que lo de ellos era algo especial y único, lo lastimaba demasiado.

"No estoy compitiendo con él. Solo no quiero cometer los mismos errores..."

"Tú eres perfecto tal como eres y no quiero que cambies por nada, ¿de acuerdo?" Su novio sacudió la cabeza en asentimiento y se acercó para juntar sus labios con los de Louis en un apasionado beso. Necesitaba de eso, de al menos poder confirmar físicamente el amor que se tenían.

(...)

Louis estaba terminando su entrenamiento de los lunes, con el cuerpo cubierto por una capa de sudor caliente que le ceñía aún más la ropa deportiva. En su cabeza llevaba un elástico de cabello, necesario para no tener que lidiar con las puntas de su pelo que le caían rebeldemente sobre la frente.

Tomó una botella de agua de un cooler cercano y la bebió de un solo sorbo. Sus compañeros lo habían felicitado por su buen desempeño y eso lo tenía de buen humor. Como el orgulloso hombre que era, le gustaba poder jactarse de sus logros.

Liam se aceró a él y le palmeó la espalda, Louis le guiñó un ojo y luego lanzó la botella a un bote de basura cercano de igual forma que lo haría un basquetbolista al intentar encestar el balón, sin embargo, Louis falló garrafalmente teniendo que correr hasta el lugar para botar la botella.

Al volver tomó una toalla de las que descansaban en la banca y se secó el cabello. Liam estaba sentado tomando agua por lo que Louis decidió sentarse a su lado.

"Fue un buen entrenamiento" Dijo Liam y Louis solo asintió. "Realmente te luciste. Hace mucho que no jugabas así ¿sabes?

El castaño rodó los ojos y bufó un gruñido. Sabía perfectamente hacía donde iban las palabras de su amigo.

"Deja los rodeos, Liam y solo dilo... Piensas que jugué bien porque Harry estaba viendo el entrenamiento junto a Zayn."

Sí, en efecto. El rizado estaba sentado en la banca de espectadores junto a Zayn quien al parecer no entendía la oración "superar una relación terminada" Ya que Louis podría apostar que fue idea del moreno llevar a Harry a los entrenamientos.

El deportista de ojos azules se volteó en dirección al fotógrafo y sacudió su mano saludándolo, no era su intención ignorar a Harry, se le hacía imposible a decir verdad. Y cuando Harry se levantó, agitando su brazo de manera exagerada como si fuese un niño pequeño, Louis confirmaba lo que ya sabía mejor que nadie. Que no había ojos más verdes que esos, ni sonrisa más pura y hermosa. Que jamás vería una piel tan lechosa como la de Harry ni un cabello tan rizado. Que el viento jamás bailará alrededor de una persona como lo hacía con su exnovio, revolviendo sus rizos y haciéndolo pestañear incontables veces.

"Louis, si le sonríes así cada vez que lo ves, es imposible que Zayn se convenza sobre el amor que dices tenerle a Nicolás."

El castaño bajó la mano y se volteó para enfrentar a Liam, no quería ser descortés pero no estaba para ser cuestionado.

"Liam, fueron cinco años de relación y unos cuantos encuentros más. Es imposible no tenerle cariño a Harry... ¿O prefieres que lo ignore solo porque ya no estamos juntos?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro resignado que hizo incomodar al castaño.

"Solo te digo Louis, que deberías parar todo esto antes de que sea tarde. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo... No has superado a Harry y probablemente no lo hagas nunca."

Louis asintió levemente reiteradas veces apretando los labios con fuerza. Sus ojos fijos en la cancha y sus manos hechas puño sobre sus muslos. Odiaba cuando Liam se convertía en su conciencia porque siempre, pero siempre, tenía la maldita razón, lo cual era realmente frustrante.

"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Qué siga como estaba antes de Nicolás? Sintiéndome un muerto en vida cada día de mi miserable existencia. Esperando alguna noticia de Harry, rogando todas las noches por verlo llegar con sus maletas al día siguiente. ¿Quieres que vuelva a eso? Porque déjame decirte que no puedo. No soportaría verlo partir nuevamente sin hundirme completamente.

"Entonces pídele que no se marche, Louis." El nombrado inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Sabía que si le pedía a Harry que no se marchara tendría que ofrecerle a cambio, lo único que Harry quería de él.... Salir a la luz. No ocultarse nunca más y ese era un costo demasiado alto. Uno que Louis tenía demasiado miedo de pagar. "No entiendo que es lo que tanto te asusta Louis. De verdad no lo entiendo."

Liam de verdad no lo entendía y es que Zayn era diferente a Harry. El moreno no sentía la necesidad de que Liam tuviera que decirle a todo el mundo su sexualidad, aun cuando las especulaciones de ellos siendo pareja no era algo que pasara desapercibido, simplemente lo ignoraban. Liam no daba ningún tipo de respuesta a eso, jamás negaba nada pero tampoco lo confirmaba y Zayn estaba conforme con ello puesto que sus amigos y familiares, todos sabían que ellos dos eran prácticamente un matrimonio.

Pero no había sido fácil para el futbolista y en realidad, Liam siempre era opacado por el plantel técnico. Siempre dejado en las sombras y en el banquillo, intentando no darle protagonismo en caso de que un escándalo estallase, pudieran prescindir de él.

"No te pido que lo entiendas, solo... Debes estar aquí cuando lo necesite."

"Pensé que esa era la labor de Niall y hablando del rey de roma..." Liam señaló con la cabeza a los banquillos donde Harry y Zayn se encontraban. Louis se volteó y sonrió al ver como su rubio amigo se encontraba ahí. Conversando y gesticulando con sus manos de manera exagerada, como era típico en él. "Al parecer Zayn se tomó en serio esto de reunir al grupo."

"Zayn siempre se toma todo en serio." Murmuró Louis levantándose y caminando hasta donde los tres espectadores se encontraban.

Cuando solo faltaban unos pasos para llegar fue recibido por Harry quien tenía sus brazos levemente estirados como si le exigiese sin palabras un abrazo. Louis siseó con la cabeza y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Harry le pellizcó la nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice.

"Estoy sudado y apesto, no voy a abrazarte" Le dijo a Harry quien frunció el ceño apartándose para poder frotarse la nariz. Louis enfocó su atención en Niall con quien tuvo un fuerte apretón de manos. "Déjame adivinar. Zayn te llamó..."

El rubio el encogió de hombros y relamió sus labios.

"Si bueno, en realidad lo llamé yo. Pensé que podríamos tener un almuerzo, juntos... Solo nosotros." Dijo con algo de culpa puesto que aquello era una notoria manera de excluir a Nicolás, algo que a Louis le molestó un poco.

"Puedes invitar a Nico" Se apresuró a decir Harry quien no tuvo necesidad de ver el rostro de Louis para saber que las palabras de Niall lo habían incomodado. "Si tú quieres puedes llamarlo. No es como si quisiéramos excluirlo, Lou."

"La verdad yo preferiría que fuéramos solo nosotros, lo siento pero es la verdad." Soltó Zayn mirándose la inexistente mugre de las uñas. Levanto sus orbes marrones y batió sus pestañas con lentitud ante la mirada incrédula de Louis. "¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso."

"¡Zayn, detente!" Dijo Harry halándose el cabello con ambas manos. "No puedes decirle a Louis que no invite a su novio."

El morocho se levantó y apuntó a Harry de manera acusatoria. Liam llegó justo en ese momento y golpeó el hombro de Niall en un gesto de saludo antes de enfocar su atención en la pequeña discusión de Harry con Zayn.

"Si puedo porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y aun estas jodidamente enamorado de Louis y todos lo sabemos."

Louis inclinó su rostro hacia abajo y soltó un suspiro. Con la punta de su zapatilla hundiéndose en el césped, como si intentara dejar su huella.

"Zayn, no es el momento ni el lugar." Lo reprochó Liam a lo que Zayn soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, pero no quiero que venga Nicolás. Es un chico divertido pero por hoy, solo quiero que seamos nosotros. No tiene nada de malo ¿Está bien?"

"De acuerdo" Respondió Louis completamente resignado. Tampoco iba a exponer a su novio a las miradas descorteces de Zayn. "Iré a bañarme con Liam y vamos a comer por ahí."

"¡Propongo comida italiana!" Dijo de inmediato el rubio, intentando destensar el ambiente.

"Harry es algo intolerante a la salsa de tomare así que mejor no... Vamos Liam." Soltó el castaño antes de voltearse y caminar hasta los camerinos. Liam lo siguió a los pocos segundos.

Apenas el trio de espectadores quedó a solas. Zayn se volteó para ver a Harry quien tenía una sonrisa más grande que la misma cancha deportiva.

"Mierda, están tan enamorados que es frustrante... Los odio tanto." Murmuró el moreno volviendo a sentarse e ignorando por completo como Harry permanecía de pie, solamente observando la ancha y tonificada espalda de Louis, el suave vaivén de sus caderas y lo bien esculpido que se veían sus muslos.

"¿Eres intolerante a la salsa de tomate?" Preguntó Niall algo sorprendido por no tener conocimiento de eso.

"Algo así." Respondió Harry volteando sobre sus talones y tomando asiento. "Creo que sería más correcto decir que soy intolerante a la salsa de tomate que preparaba Louis, pero eso es un secreto ¿De acuerdo?

"Soy una tumba" Dijo Niall deslizando sus dedos índice y pulgas por toda la extensión de sus labios.

"Los odio" Dijo Zayn con su ceño profundamente fruncido.

(...)

Louis y Harry estaban en su propio mundo y es que algunas costumbres las tenían tan pegadas a su piel que les salían por inercia. Como cuando Harry se manchaba los labios y Louis pasaba una servilleta sobre ellos con delicadeza, dándole pequeños toques. O cuando Louis se llevaba un trozo muy grande de carne a la boca, Harry inmediatamente le llenaba el vaso de agua y se lo alcanzaba porque sabía que tendría problemas para tragar la comida.

Liam, Niall y por sobre todo Zayn, no se perdían detalle algún de las constantes interacciones de la no pareja.

"Entonces..." Dijo repentinamente el rubio llamando la atención de todos. "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres esta vez, Harry?

El rizado inmediatamente buscó la mirada de Louis quien se encontraba realmente ocupado observando su plato de papas asadas con carne y removiéndolo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

"Supongo que unos cuantos días... Estoy esperando la confirmación de un nuevo proyecto en Latinoamérica."

"Wow, eso suena genial." Dijo Zayn intentando que Harry apartara la mirada de Louis, solo por unos segundos. "¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

"Unos... tres años." Susurró Harry prácticamente en tono de disculpa, como si se sintiese culpable de soltar aquella información frente a Louis.

"¿Y la vida amorosa, Hazza? ¿Qué tal todo?.... ¿Algún novio por ahí?" Louis inmediatamente levantó la vista, buscando el verde pradera de los ojos del fotógrafo, pero estos se encontraban fijos en los pequeños trozos de servilleta que picaba con sus dedos.

"N-no, no estoy buscando una relación por ahora."

"Eres un idiota Niall." Murmuró Zayn tapándose la boca que tenía con comida. "

"Bueno, Harry... si vas a Latinoamérica. Asegúrate de mandarnos fotos, ¿bien?" Preguntó Liam intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

"Si, por supuesto... Les mandaré montones."

Louis guardaba silencio absoluto. Aun pensaba en las últimas palabras de Harry, tres años... No lo volvería a ver durante tres malditos años y sabía que cuando Harry se marchase, le dolería pero como siempre. Su imaginación no superaba la realidad, puesto que de solo escucharlo, la opresión en su pecho, el vacío en su alma y el dolor en su abdomen era mucho mayor a lo que imaginó, sería.

"Oh si, Harry... tendrás que volver al hotel en taxy. Debo acompañar a Liam a una cita con el doctor." Dijo el moreno a modo de excusa. Liam arqueó una ceja y observó a su tranquilo novio que bebía una copa de vino.

Niall se giró en dirección a Harry.

"Bueno yo puedo..." Iba a ofrecerse para llevarlo, sin embargo un fuerte golpe en su canilla lo hizo guardar silencio y pegar el rostro a su antebrazo que se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesa. Seguramente intentando ahogar un gemido de dolor.

Liam volvió a mirar a su novio quien extrañamente se encontraba sentado frente a Niall.

"Está bien, no te preocupes..." Dijo Harry sin hacerse mayor problema.

"No, yo te llevo." Susurró Louis. Y si no fuera porque la sonrisa de Zayn era tan grande y hermosa, Liam lo habría reprochado por hacer lo que hizo.

(...)

Louis rodeó su Land rover para abrirle la puerta a Harry quien sonrió ante la caballerosidad de su ex novio y subió susurrándole un suave "gracias."

Al entrar en el asiento del piloto, introdujo la llave y encendió el motor. Inmediatamente la música del Cd que tenía puesto comenzó a sonar y un suave rubor se pintó en sus mejillas de manera acusatoria.

"No puedo creer que aun te guste esta banda." Murmuró Harry mordiendo su labio inferior e intentando ahogar la carcajada que se alojaba en su garganta.

"Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian y ya cállate o te lanzaré cuando el auto esté andando..."

"No serías capaz de hacer eso."

"Pruébame..." Le respondió Louis mirándolo de reojo, con sus labios curvados hacia un lado formando una sensual sonrisa ladina.

"Cuando lleguemos al hotel." Se defendió Harry intentando ser provocativo. Sin embargo, el rubor en sus mejillas y el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos lo traicionaban. Louis rodó los ojos e ignorando el último comentario de Harry comenzó a conducir en silencio.

El viaje fue una mezcla de silencio y comentarios superficiales lanzados al azar. Algunas preguntas sobre las familias y sobre la salud. Nada de lo que ambos querían conversar realmente.

Cuando Louis se estacionó a solo dos cuadras del hotel donde Harry se hospedaba. Apagó el motor y se arregló algunos cabellos que le caían rebeldemente sobre la frente. Harry siseó con la cabeza y estiró sus largos brazos para acomodarle el pelo a Louis.

"Ahí sí." Dijo una vez que logró domar la rebelde cabellera del mayor. Louis le sonrió de vuelta y pellizcó la nariz de Harry. Era algo que siempre hacia y no, no se creía capaz de abandonar algunos hábitos, o quizás no quería hacerlo. "Bueno, aquí estamos..."

"Si, si... Ya llegamos." Louis se frotó las rodillas con las palmas de sus manos.

"Fue lindo almorzar contigo Lou. Me alegra saber que estás bien y bueno... que todos ustedes lo están."

"Si, a mí también me da gusto verte bien, Hazza." Harry asintió y un sepulcral silencio se formó por unos segundos hasta que el rizado abrió la puerta.

"Bueno, supongo que ya me voy..."

"Si claro... Bien, eso es... Si. Cuídate." Louis fijó su vista en el volante. Estaba en pugna con su interior y es que su cabeza se dividía en dos. Una parte de él le exigía detener a Harry, besarlo y recuperar al único hombre que realmente había amado toda su vida. Pero por otro lado, el recuerdo de su ingenuo novio, quien en ese momento seguramente se encontraba sumergido en una pila de documentos mientras gruñía por no encontrar lo que buscaba, le impedía hacerlo.

Harry se inclinó un poco y besó la mejilla de Louis antes de salir del auto, cerrando la puerta y practicante corriendo. Seguramente sus ojos lo habían traicionado y las lágrimas aparecieron.

Louis apoyó su frente en el manubrio del vehículo. El lugar que Harry besó ardía y dolía al mismo tiempo. Era ese el momento en el que más se odiaba porque lo sabía. Sabía que aquella situación fue un plan de Zayn y sabía que no era tan fuerte como para ver a Harry alejarse sin correr tras él, pero aun así, se ofreció para llevarlo.

(...)

Harry se encontraba esperando el ascensor mientras limpiaba los restos de gotas saladas de sus mejillas. Era increíble como siempre se convertía en un pañuelo de lágrimas cuando veía a Louis pero más increíble era como luego de tantos años, y luego de haber probado tantos cuerpos aun no lograba olvidarlo.

Su Louis seguía igual de soñador, de suave y de hermoso. Seguía sintiéndose tibio al tacto, con su cabello reflejando los rayos del sol, con su pequeña barba de matices cobrizas y las arrugas a los costados de sus ojos más azules que el cielo. Seguía siendo el mismo Louis del que se enamoró y en realidad, es por eso que no podía olvidarlo, porque ese hombre seguía siendo el mismo hombre que se tatuó una H en su trasero durante una loca noche de Borrachera.

Louis con su humor sarcástico, Louis con sus delgados labios, Louis con su piel sedosa, Louis con sus viejas y degastadas zapatillas, Louis con su obsesión por la ropa deportiva.

Louis Tomlinson, el hombre que amaba pero que ya no era suyo. Que ahora le susurraba palabras de amor a otro, que rodeaba con sus brazos a otro mientras dormían, que bebía café sin vainilla y lavaba sus manos con jabón de Lavanda. El hombre al que dejó porque no pudo soportar mantener una relación oculta del mundo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y Harry entró completamente solo para su suerte. No se sentía con ganas de sonreírle a nadie y con sus malas habilidades actorales, dudaba mucho poder fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando no lo estaba.

Se pasó la mano por sus rizos, despeinándolos un poco y cerró sus ojos cuando la puerta se cerró, siempre se había mareado con el pequeño vaivén de los ascensores al subir o bajar. Pero aquel movimiento no ocurrió y Harry abrió sus ojos con el ceño profundamente fruncido cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios antes de que estos fueran brutalmente atacados.

Su espalda estaba pegada a la pared del ascensor y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas perderían la fuerza y caería de rodillas al suelo.

Frente a él, con su cuerpo pegado al de Harry tanto como le era posible, con sus pequeñas y firmes manos agarrándolo por los hombros, con sus finos labios estampándose contra los del rizado; frente a él se encontraba Louis.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron nuevamente y el vaivén desestabilizó al rizado quien hundió sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos castaños del mayor. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas y las mariposas revoloteaban furiosas en su vientre.

La lengua húmeda y caliente de Louis perfiló sus carnosos labios, degustando el sabor salado que quedaba en ellos producto de las lágrimas que allí perecieron. Estaba nervioso y asustado, Louis lo estaba tocando con tanta demanda, con tanto ímpetu y al mismo tiempo con tanto amor, que no creía posible seguir albergando tantas emociones en su cuerpo.

Sus corazones eran dos tambores sonando agitados, haciéndolos consientes de la excitación que provocaban en el otro. Louis estaba embriagado de Harry, lo quería todo de él, devorar hasta el último tramo de su piel.

Harry entreabrió sus labios para profundizar el beso, para poder embestir la boca de Louis con su propia lengua, recorriendo toda su extensión y deleitándose con su sabor. Explorando su profundidad mientras las salivas de ambos se mezclaban en una sola de manera carnal. Pero el sonido infernal indicándoles que habían llegado a su destino, los detuvo.

No estaban realmente conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor así que cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Harry salió prácticamente corriendo de este, jalando a Louis con la mano. Temblando al deslizar la tarjeta de acceso y chocando con sus propios pies al entrar a la habitación.

Retomaron aquel delicioso contacto bucal de inmediato y Louis no tardó en comenzar a caminar hasta la enorme cama que quedaba a unos cuantos pasos, empujando a Harry quien retrocedía con torpeza. Louis exploraba su cavidad bucal con lentitud, disfrutando cada parte de ella mientras con sus agiles y nerviosas manos, soltaba el cinturón del ajustado jeans de Harry.

La boca de Harry se apartó de los labios de Louis y comenzó a dejar un rastro de húmedos besos sobre su barbilla y cuello, para luego subir hasta su oído y morderle el lóbulo.

"Déjame follarte bebé, necesito hacerlo..." Murmuró el chico con ojos verdes sobre el oído del mayor, soltando un suspiró caliente y entrecortado que hizo gemir a Louis. Las grandes manos de Harry apretaban el trasero del castaño y lo obligaba a pegar la pelvis de este con la suya propia, restregando sus duras erecciones por sobre la ropa de manera intensa.

"Ha pasado un-un tiempo de eso..." Respondió el ojiazul con más nerviosismo del que le gustaría demostrar, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando ya había transcurrido más de un año desde que le hicieron el amor y no cuando la última persona que lo hizo fue el mismo Harry.

Harry asintió y con Louis firmemente agarrado por sus manos, se dejó caer de espalda en la cama con el mayor pegado a su frenético pecho. No demoró ni dos segundos en voltear las posiciones, con Louis soltando pequeños jadeos y gemidos que eran suficientes para volverlo loco.

"¿Fui el último, verdad?" Preguntó Harry con convicción mientras besaba el cuello de Louis con ímpetu. Agarrando generosas extensiones de su piel para morderlas y marcarlas. "Lo fui, lo sé amor y mierda... no debería estar tan feliz como lo estoy, pero no puedo evitarlo porque te amo."

Harry volvió a la boca de Louis y deslizó su lengua por sobre los labios de este, besando las comisuras de sus labios que se encontraban levemente curvadas.

"Lo fuiste." Susurró el castaño con sus ojos cerrados. No iba a mentirle a Harry aun si eso aplastaba un poco su enorme ego y es que se le hacía imposible dejar que otro hombre lo tomara, que otro hombre lo follara como Harry lo había hecho. Por eso era estrictamente activo en todas sus relaciones.

Harry se irguió y se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza dejando al desnudo su perfecto torso, tan suave y caliente como Louis lo recordaba. Las manos del mayor no tardaron en comenzar a tocarlo por todos lados, a trazar las finas líneas de musculatura que se le formaban de manera majestuosa.

Estaban cegados por el placer que solo entre ellos lograban darse, atrapados por la enredadera de sentimientos que ambos sabían, se mantenían intactos desde que se conocieron. Harry jaló a Louis y de un solo tirón lo liberó de aquel estorbo conocido como suéter. Pegó su torso al del castaño y continuó besándolo mientras las manos de Louis le recorrían la espalda.

Dejó incontables marcas de besos en sus clavículas y hombros para luego bajar hasta su pecho, lamiendo y succionando los erectos pezones de Louis. Frotando su dura erección contra los gruesos y tonificados muslos del mayor.

Louis era un racimo de sensaciones. La lengua de Harry quemaba su piel, las manos de Harry lo hacían perder la noción de lo que ocurría. Los suaves ronroneos que soltaba Harry cuando frotaba su erección, lo estaba volviendo loco. Dios, eso era el sexo... Ese encuentro bestial y carnal, esa locura insana que tomaba control de sus movimientos, esos sonidos lascivos que abandonaban su garganta su permiso. Eso era el verdadero sexo y mierda, lo había extrañado tanto.

La mano de Harry se deslizó hasta la entrepierna de Louis y nunca estuvo tan agradecido de que su chico tuviera aquella predilección por los pantalones de chándal ya que de un solo movimiento logró bajarlos, dejando el miembro de Louis cubierto solamente por la húmeda tela del bóxer.

Harry atrapó su labio inferior cuando lo palpó bajo su mano, tan caliente y duro. Tan hombre y sensual que no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido ahogado que salió de su boca. De inmediato bajó hasta quedar con el rostro frente a la pelvis de Louis quien ahora tenía sus rodillas flectadas y se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo.

"Maldición, extrañé tanto esto..." Harry tomó los bordes del bóxer de Louis quien levantó sus caderas por inercia facilitándole el trabajo al menor.

Fueron solo unos segundos hasta que el pantalón de Louis junto con su ropa interior se encontraran en el suelo de la habitación. Harry respiraba con pesadez en su entrepierna y Louis quería ver, necesitaba ver aquella erótica escena por lo que apoyado en ambos codos se irguió en la cama.

La mano de Harry atrapó su miembro y sin más demora, llevó el grueso y erecto miembro de Louis hasta su boca. Lamiéndolo con la punta de su lengua enroscada, acariciando toda su extensión y haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el rosado glande.

"Mierda..." Murmuró Louis al ver como Harry se relamía los labios y de un solo bocado, engullía toda su erección hasta el fondo. La boca de Harry estaba caliente y tan empapada en sus fluidos bucales que Louis juraba, su miembro terminaría derritiéndose antes de poder llegar al orgasmo.

Los verdes de Harry se enfocaron en el rostro del mayor, quería verlo mientras lo succionaba, quería deleitarse con las facciones extasiadas de Louis. Ahuecó sus mejillas y succionó con fuerza provocando que el castaño chico soltara un sonoro gemido.

Harry se movía con pericia de arriba abajo, enfocándose en aquellos movimientos que sabía, eran los favoritos de Louis, los que más lo desarmaban y los que Harry aprendió con el paso de los años.

En ese momento, la lengua de Harry presionándose contra la punta de su glande, sus labios apretando con fuerza cuando llegaba a la base y su saliva acumulándose en su boca. Todo era demasiado intenso para Louis quien sentía que no aguantaría mucho antes de sucumbir al orgasmo.

"Am-amor, ya... Por favor" Suplicó el castaño y acto seguido. Harry desaceleró el ritmo hasta finalmente alejar su boca. Besó por última vez la erección de Louis y se acomodó en la cama. Secando con su dedo pulgar los restos de Saliva que se encontraban en la comisura de sus rojos labios.

"Date vuelta bebé, quiero probarte completo" Susurró Harry apretando los muslos de Louis con tanta fuerza que la huella de sus manos quedaron marcadas en la bronceada piel del castaño.

"Harry yo no... no es necesario."

"Sí lo es, yo necesito Hacerlo. Por favor amor..." Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió a medida que dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Se acomodó en la cama, quedando apoyado sobre sus rodillas y codos. Volteó su rostro para ver por sobre su hombro y casi gritó al ver la lasciva mirada que Harry le daba a su trasero. "Eres exquisito, Lou."

Harry acarició los prominentes glúteos del mayor, recorriéndolos con sus labios y haciendo un camino por su piel hasta llegar rosado orificio de este. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a dar húmedas lamidas en aquella sección de sensible piel, separando con sus manos las mejillas internas del trasero de Louis, soltando suaves bocanadas de aliento caliente y pesado.

La espalda del menor se contraía y aflojaba con cada movimiento de la boca de Harry, era como si todas sus conexiones nerviosas se aglomeraran en su pequeña entrada. Y cuando sintió la lengua de Harry penetrarlo no pudo aguantar gemir como hacía demasiado tiempo no lo hacía, sin pudor o vergüenza alguna.

El menor no tuvo compasión alguna, jugó con su entrada penetrándolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, frotando sus labios y luego volviéndolo a penetrar junto a uno de sus dedos. Louis para ese instante era un mar de gemidos y jadeos, con su espalda cubierta por una perlada capa de sudor y sus piernas trémulas debido a la enorme excitación. Quería llegar al orgasmo tanto que dolía pero no podía decirlo porque al mismo tiempo, deseaba que eso no terminara nunca.

Para Harry, la piel de Louis era como un buen vino maduro, dulce y fuerte al paladar. Con el sabor de los años impregnado en él. Cuando logró meter tres dedos en Louis y este simplemente gimió pidiendo por más a través de sus jadeos, se alejó lentamente. Había sido delicioso como siempre y es que para él no había nada que lograra excitarlo más que el cuerpo de Louis, que poder follar a Louis.

"Dame un segundo" Dijo Harry caminando hasta un bolso cercano que se encontraba en el suelo y sacando de su interior un condón junto a una botella de lubricante. Volvió a la cama y palmeó uno de los glúteos de Louis "Voltéate amor."

"De acuerdo..." Murmuró el mayor girando sobre su eje. Quedando con su transpirada espalda sobre la suave superficie de la cama. Harry rasgó el paquetito que contenía el preservativo pero antes de poder continuar, Louis se lo arrebató de las manos. "Yo te lo coloco."

Harry sacudió su cabeza en asentimiento y cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando las calientes manos de Louis envolvieron su miembro, enfundándolo en aquel plástico.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, Se posicionó entre las piernas de Louis, abrió la botella con el espeso aceite y derramo una generosa cantidad sobre la palma de su mano. "Amor, sube tus piernas a mi cintura." Dijo Harry mientras su mano se dirigía a las mejillas interiores del trasero de Louis.

El castaño obedeció y es que cuando Harry tomaba el rol de activo, todo era tan marcado. Él simplemente se dejaba amoldar a sus palabras, a sus demandas y movimientos. Se sentía pequeño y consentido, dejándole todo el trabajo al menor quien realmente adoraba hacerlo.

Cuando Harry terminó de lubricar completamente el ano de Louis, así como su propio miembro, se acomodó sobre el torso de este y juntó sus labios en un beso hambriento como si llevaran demasiado tiempo sin aquel contacto fundamental.

Acomodó su hombría sobre la rosada entrada y empujándose con los talones, lo penetró lenta y tortuosamente. Derritiéndose por el estallido de sensaciones que hacerle el amor a Louis, le provocaba.

Louis arqueó su espalda y se aferró a la espalda de Harry ante la dolorosa intromisión. Con su frente pegada a un hombro del rizado, el placer mezclado con el dolor llegó de golpe, revolviéndole todo en el vientre.

"Oh dios, duele..." Susurró Louis aguantando las lágrimas.

"Mierda, tan apretado... Tan mío." Murmuró Harry sobre su oído y Louis simplemente gimió en respuesta. Harry se quedó un corto lapso de tiempo ahí, sin moverse, permitiéndole a ambos disfrutar de aquella magnifica y punzante sensación.

Harry se separó un poco de Louis, quería inspeccionarlo y confirmar que todo estuviese bien. Que seguía siendo suyo y que no se arrepentía de lo que estaban haciendo.

El verde encontró el hermoso azul y Louis no pudo esconder la tímida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su sonrosado rostro. Sus pestañas batiéndose con lentitud, su respiración agitada y descompasada.

"Eres hermoso" Le dijo Harry antes de comenzar a besarlo una vez más. Los labios de ambos hinchados y algo adoloridos por la intensidad de los besos compartidos. "Hermoso y mío... Dímelo, que eres mío."

Louis se estremeció ante la petición de Harry y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de tomar el valor suficiente para responderle.

"Lo soy, soy tuyo Harry... y tú, tu eres mío."

El menor esbozó una enorme sonrisa y asintió, con sus rizos cayéndole a los costados del rostro y provocándole suaves cosquillas a Louis. No pudo esperar más y empujándose con los brazos y su pelvis, lo embistió con fuerza.

Louis inclinó su cabeza a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban. Se sentía lleno de Harry, rebalsado de sentimientos y demasiado conmocionado. Las caderas del menor se mecían en un fuerte vaivén, sin clemencia alguna.

Estaba siendo penetrado una y otra vez por Harry, convirtiéndose solamente en un muñeco maleable. Gritando el nombre de Harry tantas veces como le era posible, ahogándose en sus propios gemidos y tensándose cada vez que Harry rozaba su punto dulce.

"Eres tan... delicioso, Lou. Lo más delicioso del mundo, voy a derretirme en tu interior."

Louis solo podía apretar con más fuerza la espalda del mayor, arañándolo con sus uñas lo cual seguramente dejaría marcas que tardarían en desaparecer. Harry lo embestía dando largos movimientos circulares, dilatándolo más de lo que era posible y haciendo que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante los espasmos de placer.

El lugar era una orquesta de sonidos lascivos, las voces y la piel chocando tomaban protagonismo para los amantes quienes no tenían noción de cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo el amor.

El vientre de Louis no tardó en cosquillear y es que Harry sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo llegar al más increíble orgasmo. Acercó su boca hasta el oído de Harry lamió su lóbulo antes de hablar.

"Voy a llegar amor, no aguantaré mucho." Susurró casi sin voz, Louis.

"S-sí, hazlo bebé, hazlo para mi... Déjate llevar." Harry aceleró el movimiento con brutalidad provocando que las piernas de Louis se tensaran.

"¡Mierda, Harry!..." La espalda de Louis se curvó cuando aquel delicioso calor se alojó en sus entrañas y le recorrió el vientre. Eso no era un simple orgasmo, era una marejada de placer, la más exquisita de las sensaciones.

Harry cerró los ojos al sentir las piernas del mayor apretando con fuerza su cintura y como las paredes internas de este se estrechaban, aumentando la fricción y haciéndolo jadear con desesperación. Solo unas cuantas embestidas más y su abdomen así como el de Louis estaban cubiertos de aquel blanco fluido.

"Maldita sea... No quiero terminar aun." Murmuró Harry disminuyendo el ritmo de las penetraciones, moviéndose con suavidad para darle tregua al pobre chico que se encontraba bajo suyo aun recuperándose del increíble orgasmo que tuvo.

Las manos de Louis se posaron sobre los glúteos de Harry, apretándolos con toda la fuerza que le era posible ejercer, pero que, sin embargo, no era mucha ya que su cuerpo no coordinaba bien sus acciones. Y aquel acto, tan simple y descarado, junto a la mirada deshecha de Louis, cuyos orbes refulgían con intensidad, fueron los detonantes para que Harry no pudiese seguir reprimiendo el orgasmo.

El rizado entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de observar a Louis cuando aquella sensación abrasadora lo consumió, cuando su miembro dejó salir todo el semen dentro del preservativo mientras los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen se tensaban deliciosamente. Era un espectáculo digno de un rey y solo Louis tenía permitido verlo así, tan elevado y perdido, tan consumido por el deseo.

Se desplomó sobre Louis intentando calmar su respiración, intentando que los latidos de su corazón bajasen algunas revoluciones de lo contrario aquel musculo terminaría saliéndose de su pecho.

"Dios, necesitaba de ti... Te amo." Murmuró Harry con su rostro oculto en la curvatura del cuello de Louis. Su voz era ronca y lenta, dejando expuesto su agotamiento.

Louis simplemente permaneció en silencio porque no podía, realmente no podía responder. No estaba feliz ni mucho menos tranquilo. Estaba aterrado y angustiado, sabía que había echado por la borda todo una vez más y que en esta ocasión no solo él saldría lastimado.

(...)

Nico se encontraba terminando de repasar un nuevo proyecto que le había sido asignado. Era un arquitecto con cierto renombre lo cual significaba que el trabajo siempre estaba presente y era en cierto punto agotador.

Observó el reloj de su muñeca y frunció el ceño al ver que ya marcaban las diez de la noche. Louis no había llegado en todo el día y tampoco lo había llamado, o mandado algún mensaje. Sabía que almorzaría con su grupo de amigos, sin embargo ya había pasado bastante de la hora de almuerzo. Se levantó para tomar su teléfono y llamar a su novio puesto que ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Lo último que quería era enterarse de que Louis había tenido algún accidente o algo por el estilo y cuando comenzó a marcar el teléfono, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió automáticamente para luego salir a recibir a su novio.

Al llegar a su encuentro su sonrisa cayó en solo unos segundos. Aquel Louis con la mirada gacha, con los ojos rojos y la punta de su nariz teñida de carmín no era lo que esperaba encontrar.

Las manos de Louis se encontraban escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus pies apenas si lograban ponerse de acuerdo para caminar. Sus mejillas tenían pintadas sobre ellas, el rastro de miles de lágrimas.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó inmediatamente el rubio caminando tres pasos hasta Louis, sin embargo, este retrocedió al mismo tiempo. "¿Louis?"

"Lo siento..." Murmuró el ojiazul y aquello, esas simples dos palabras le decían todo.

El rubio abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente y avanzó apresuradamente hasta el castaño, Lo tomó por el cuello y bajando el cierre de su chaqueta deportiva se encontró con aquello que tanto temía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado al ver el cuello de Louis.

"De-definitivamente no son pequeñas y lindas." Dijo comenzando a llorar ante aquellas violáceas marcas que Louis tenía sobre su cuello.

"Lo siento." Volvió a decir el castaño quien tenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados y por ello no vio cuando el puño de Nicolás se estampó de golpe en su quijada haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué, Louis? No me merezco esto, ¡No lo merezco!" El rubio sostenía su cabeza mientras miraba el techo y caminaba de un lado para otro.

"Lo siento."

"¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte, no quiero tus disculpas... Eres lo peor, no tenías ningún derecho a hacerme esto, Louis. ¡Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y no te importó!"

"Yo no-" Fue interrumpido por Nicolás quien lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a levantarse.

"¿Dónde se está hospedando?"

"¿Qu-qué?

"¡Harry, infeliz! Donde se está hospedando, dímelo o te juro que mañana tu nombre aparecerá en todos los diarios, Louis. Te juro que le contaré a todo el mundo sobre lo nuestro y sabes que tengo pruebas."

Louis negó con la cabeza, aterrado mientras intentaba formular alguna palabra pero fallaba al hacerlo. Sabía que Nicolás reaccionaría mal y el mismo no habría reaccionado mejor ante una infidelidad de aquel tamaño. Eso era todo, su relación de un año se le escapaba de los dedos y perdía a una increíble persona, seguramente al único con el que podría haber forjado un futuro seguro y tranquilo.

(...)

Harry se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un pequeño artículo sobre una nueva galería de arte, o mejor dicho fingiendo que lo hacía ya que sus pensamientos distaban bastante de aquella actividad.

Siempre era lo mismo, una vez que Louis volvía a sus brazos se sentía la persona más dichosa de todo el mundo, la más feliz y completa. Pero cuando este se iba, todo se oscurecía y la realidad lo golpeaba sin compasión. Louis tenía su vida en el mundo y no iba a cambiarla por él, y Harry, él no era tan fuerte como para quedarse a verlo, por lo que siempre terminaba huyendo.

El sonido del teléfono fijo del hotel lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Caminó hasta el aparato y lo llevó hasta su oreja.

"¿Si?" Preguntó algo extrañado.

"Señor Styles, hay un joven aquí que dice tener una reunión con usted."

"¿Un joven? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Nicolás River... ¿Le digo que pase?" Harry sintió como todo a su alrededor dio vueltas. No estaba preparado para eso y ni siquiera había pensado en la existencia del novio de Louis.

"S-si... Déjelo pasar." Harry colgó inmediatamente el teléfono y se frotó el rostro con la palma de sus manos. Estaba tan nervioso, como si aquello fuera el juicio final, como si se fuese a jugar la vida con lo que ocurriría a continuación.

No pasó mucho hasta que el timbre de su habitación comenzó a sonar reiteradas veces y contando los pasos llegó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con su mano temblorosa.

El rubio chico de cabello lizo se encontraba frente a él. Sorbiendo su nariz y llorando sin mesura. Harry quería hablar, explicarle lo ocurrido. Decirle que no había sido un juego y que podía odiarlo todo lo que quisiera pero, las palabras no abandonaban su boca.

"¿Por qué volviste? ¿Qué quieres de Louis, Harry? ¡¿Por qué tenías que volver y buscarlo?!"

El chico se hizo su caminó golpeando el hombro de Harry para entrar a la habitación. Estaba cegado por la ira y el dolor. Se sentía traicionado y humillado por ellos. Usado por Louis y burlado por Harry.

"Nico no... No es así."

"¡¿Por qué lo dejaste si siempre vas a volver, maldita sea!?" Harry agachó la cabeza y siseó conforme las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos. "¿es por qué no quiere salir del closet? ¿ES ESO? Por ese puto motivo egoísta, ¿porque no puede andar de la mano contigo en la calle?"

"No..."

"No digas que no porque sabes que ese es el motivo. ¡Sabes que eres un egoísta de mierda que no puede aceptar que Louis tiene una reputación que mantener y que trabaja en algo lleno de prejuicios!" Nicolás gritaba y su voz llegaba algo distorsionada a los oídos de Harry.

El rubio se acercó al rizado y con su dedo índice comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

"¡Eres un maldito egoísta que no está dispuesto a aceptar lo que Louis es, sin embargo tampoco le dejas la oportunidad de estar con alguien que si lo acepte!"

Harry simplemente negaba con la cabeza, los hipidos salían violentamente de sus labios a medida que su pecho subía y bajaba errático.

"¡No lo niegues, por dios! Sabes que es verdad, sabes que eres un desgraciado que se aprovecha del amor de Louis y sabes que no lo amas, que lo tuyo es alguna enfermiza obsesión."

"No... Yo si-"

"¡No lo amas! Eso no es amor, Harry. ¡Tú no lo am-" Nicolás iba a terminar de descargarse pero aquello se hizo imposible cuando el puño de Harry fue a parar directamente sobre su mejilla, haciéndolo retroceder.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza intentando estabilizarse en la habitación y llevó su mano hasta la zona golpeada. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los verdes de Harry quien lloraba y sorbía su nariz.

"¡Si lo amo! ¡Lo amo más que a mi vida y no tienes ningún derecho a decir lo contrario! Louis es el único hombre que he amado y tú no lo entiendes... ¡No lo entiendes! No lo dejé porque estaba encerrado en el closet... ¡Porque Louis nunca estuvo en el closet!

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el chico completamente confundido y mareado por las palabras de Harry.

"Louis el... no está dentro del closet. No está esperando que alguien abra la puerta y lo saque de ahí. Lou está detrás del closet, tapado por este como si fuera una muralla... Impidiéndome llegar a él... No-no lo entiendes."

Nicolás siseó con la cabeza la cual le punzaba de manera dolorosa. Suspiró y levantó sus manos en son de rendición.

"No puedo con esto, no puedo..." Dijo antes de abandonar la habitación de Harry arrastrando sus pies.

Harry cayó al suelo en ese momento, haciéndose un ovillo y dejando que todo el dolor que tenía su pecho lo consumiera.

(...)

Louis se encontraba fuera del hotel, no es como si fuera un cobarde que no se atreviera a enfrentar a Nicolás, pero lo había lastimado y le debía eso, él y Harry le debían al menos la oportunidad de sacar todo su dolor.

Cuando lo vio salir, hecho un mar de lágrimas, secándose la nariz con la manga de su antebrazo corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. El rubio demoró un poco en entender que se trataba de Louis pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto.

Solo dios sabrá cuanto tiempo se quedaron ahí, simplemente abrazados y llorando. Sintiendo la suave brisa nocturna golpearlos de vez en cuando. Finalmente fue Nicolás quien se apartó un poco, llevando sus orbes pardos hasta los azules de Louis.

"No pueden seguir con esto, Louis. No pueden seguir con su estúpido juego, lastimando a los que nos enamoramos de ustedes... No es justo."

"Lo sé, lo siento Nico... Yo de verdad quería-" Los labios de Louis fueron sellados por la mano de Nicolás que se colocó sobre ellos.

"Detente, no quiero que de disculpes. No quiero dejar de odiarte... No puedo ser como Harry, no puedo terminar contigo y seguir amándote." Louis inclinó su cabeza y cuando los brazos de Nicolás rompieron el abrazo se apartó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. "No vuelvas a la casa, no hasta que yo me haya marchado..."

"Está bien."

"Y no me llames, no importa que ocurra contigo y Harry, no quiero saberlo."

"Entiendo..."

"Y... dime" El rubio cubrió su rostro tras la palma de sus manos mientras el llanto volvía a apoderarse de él. "Dime que alguna vez me amaste de verdad, por favor."

"Lo hice, te juro que lo hice..."

El rubio sacudió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y limpió el borde de sus ojos antes de curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y comenzar a caminar, haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo, un ruido que Louis estaba seguro, extrañaría.

(...)

Harry se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Desde ese día no tuvo nuevas noticias de Louis ni mucho menos de Nicolás. Zayn le dijo que al parecer había pedido una licencia de los entrenamientos por lo que Liam tampoco lo había visto.Saber que no volvería a verlo quemaba su pecho y el no tener noticias de él solo hacía que el dolor se intensificase.

Estaba sentado afuera de un pequeño café que se encontraba al interior del aeropuerto, comiendo un ligero sándwich y tomando una taza de té. Revisaba su celular cada dos o tres minutos con aquella estúpida esperanza de recibir alguna noticia de Louis, algún llamado o mensaje.

Bebió aquel liquido de color caramelo y le dio unas cuantas mordidas más a su comida antes de revisar la hora, aun le quedaba media hora para pasear por ahí pero prefería esperar cerca y es que llevaba una cantidad considerable de maletas con él.

Colocó sus dos antebrazos sobre la superficie y cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer sobre ellos, intentando darle un descanso a su pobre viste y a su punzante cabeza que lo había torturado los últimos días debido a una jaqueca que no se iba con nada.

El sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo llamó su atención, pero no lo suficiente como para levantar la vista, sin embargo, cuando el carraspeó de una voz se hizo presente, se vio obligado a erguirse y abrir los ojos. Quedó petrificado y completamente enmudecido debido a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

"Estoy listo." Dijo la persona que se encontraba frente a Harry y este no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y ladear su cabeza. "Estoy Listo, Harry. Vamos..."

Harry no lograba entender bien el significado de esas palabras y es que estaba tan confundido como conmocionado. Su corazón no latía, su respiración no escapaba de sus pulmones y sus manos estaban extrañamente rígidas.

Por un segundo dudó de que estuviera viviendo la realidad y no un sueño, pero nadie podría culparlo. No cuando frente a él se encontraba Louis Tomlinson.

El castaño se colocó de pie y le extendió una mano a Harry quien la tomó dudosamente. Louis curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y con su mano disponible se hechó uno de los bolsos de Harry al hombro.

"Tu lleva una maleta y yo llevo la otra." Dijo con completa calma. Como si aquello no fuese lo más inesperado del mundo. Como si su presencia en el aeropuerto no fuera algo completamente irreal.

Harry se levantó y tomó una de las maletas. Su mano se encontraba fuertemente agarrada a la de Louis quien no mostraba intención alguna de querer soltarlo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el centro del aeropuesto, donde los letreros negros con luces neón le indicaban a los pasajeros los vuelos que saldrían.

Louis soltó la mano de Harry el pecho de este se contrajo ante la perdida de calor y suavidad. El castaño observó hacia todos lados y finalmente volvió su atención a Harry.

"¿Preparado?" Le preguntó al rizado quien no entendía realmente que ocurría. "Solo di que sí."

"S-si, si, claro... Sí, Lou."

"Bien... Aquí vamos." Louis se volteó sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a Harry, aquel era un acto tan valiente como heroico y... estúpido. Pero debía hacerlo, no tanto por él y por Harry, sino por el chico de cabello rubio y ojos pardo. Para demostrarle que no había arruinado su relación por un simple capricho y calentura del momento. Levantó los brazos dejando expuesto un pequeño trazo de piel bronceada y cerró los ojos antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. "¡Hey! ¡Aquí, mírenme!

Gritó Louis ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. Harry giró su cabeza en varias direcciones viendo como todos comenzaban a prestarle atención al castaño chico que agitaba sus brazos y gritaba con fuerza.

"¡Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson y soy jugador de Fútbol profesional y Este hombre!..." Louis se volteó para enfrentar los aguados ojos verdes de Harry. Volvió a tomar aire. "¡Este Hombre que está aquí, se llama Harry Styles y es el gran amor de mi vida!"

Gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones lo permitieron. Los gritos y el sonido de distintos celulares tomando fotos no se hicieron esperar. Louis avanzó unos pasos hasta Harry y ahuecó sus manos para acuñar el rostro del menor.

"Te amo y es momento de que todo el mundo lo sepa." Dijo finalmente Louis para sellar sus palabras con un profundo beso que seguramente quedaría grabado en la historia de la humanidad.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Fin!!!

CHAN CHAN!!!

Bueno... ¿Que les pareció? me siento completamente realizada con este mini fic. Salió tal como quería y quien sabe, quizás mas adelante haga algun epilogo o algo así. Depende...

Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y votar, no tienen idea de cuan importante eso es para nosotros quienes escribimos. SON UN AMOR DE LOS AMORES Y LOS AMO.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic en AO3, espero que les guste :) ESTO ES PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES: TENGO CUENTA EN TUMBLR, WATTPAD Y MUCHAS OTRAS PÁGINAS DE LECTURAS POR ENDE, ME ENTERARÉ SI ROBAN MI HISTORIA.  
> LO DIGO PORQUE ACABO DE VERLA PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD Y OBVIAMENTE LOS MEDIADORES LA BAJARON Y LE BORRARON LA CUENTA A LA PERSONA. PERO EL MAL RATO PERMANECE...


End file.
